Family For Christmas
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope places an ad for her and her twin daughters to be adopted for Christmas?, will she find true love in one Derek Morgan or will she head back home after the holidays
1. Chapter 1

Family For Christmas-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed as she thought of another holiday, she turned around to see her twin daughters running across the floor squealing, she said, "girlssssss please keep it down for momma". Ashley and Abby smiled and in unison said, "tayyyyyy momma" and then started running around the house squealing again, Penelope put her fingers up to her temples and started rubbing them hoping that her headache would go away.

A few minutes later the girls were sitting quietly on the floor playing with their dolls so she sat down on the couch and pulled her computer into her lap and sighed as she turned it on. While checking her email she saw an add that struck her as odd but something that might be fun, the add was called, "GET ADOPTED FOR CHRISTMAS",  
she looked down at her girls and smiled as she read about what this so called adoption entailed.

According to the ad you would go stay with a family from the 20th of December till the 27th so that you would have a family for Christmas and not be alone, she bit down on her bottom lip as she pulled up the application. She said, "well it's just me and the girls and maybe they would like to have a family for the holidays soooo what can it hurt".

Meanwhile in Virginia Fran Morgan Rossi was sitting on her couch looking at her e-mail and she saw an announcement that caught her eye, the ad said, "SPONSER FAMILY FOR CHRISTMAS". She pulled up the information and started to read, her husband Dave walked into the room and said, "what are you doing Bella"?, she said, "I was just reading my email my love".

He sat down beside her and said, "see anything interesting"?, she said, "as a matter of fact I do", he crossed his legs and said, "anything you want to tell me about"?,  
she took a deep breath and said, "Dave how would you feel about sponsoring a family for the holidays"?, he said, "why don't you tell me about the thoughts running through that beautiful mind of yours first".

Fran sat there explaining everything to him and when she was finished he said, "so the family would be here with us from December the 20th through the 27th"?, she said,  
"yes, and this would be a someone that doesn't have anybody for the holidays and you know what it's like being alone for the holidays"?, he nodded his head and said, "that I do honey, that I do".

He put his hand in hers and said, "sponsoring a family for Christmas sounds like a good idea to me so you go ahead and fill out that application and lets get this ball rolling". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "David Rossi I love you", he said, "I love you to Bella", as he got up off the couch she looked over her shoulder and said, "I know somebody that's going to be getting veryyyyy lucky later" causing him to grin as he walked out of the room to give her time alone to fill out the application.

Ashley and Abby looked up to see their mom on the computer and they walked over and crawled up on the couch beside her and Ashley said, "what doin momma"?, she said,  
"well momma is filling out an application to see if we can be adopted for Christmas". Abby looked at her and said, "what dopted"?, Penelope laughed and said, "well if we get adopted we will be spending Christmas with a family somewhere else".

Ashleys little lip started quivering and she said, "but how will Santa pind us"?, Penelope said, "don't you worry about that because no matter where you are Santa will always be able to find you". Abby said, "weally momma"?, she tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "yes really", Penelope then watched as her twins jumped down and ran toward their toys in the corner of the room.

She then looked down at the application and typed in her name and took a deep breath before hitting the enter button, she then put the computer down and got up and went into her kitchen to fix some lunch. Fran had finished her application and was getting ready to put her computer down when it started pinging, she looked down to see that she already had one person wanting to be adopted.

She hit the link and the first thing she saw was the sentence that said, "my name is Penelope Garcia and I'm the mother of twin 4 year old daughters Ashley and Abby and we would love to be adopted for the holidays". As she read on she felt her heart breaking as she read that her and the girls had always spent the holidays alone and they would like to for once have a family for Christmas.

Fran took a deep breath and smiled as she started tying her response to Penelope

WHAT DO YOU THINK, SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY 


	2. Chapter 2

Family For Christmas-Ch 2

Fran smiled as she said, "Penelope, my name is Fran Morgan Rossi and me and my husband would love to adopt you and your daughters for Christmas", the rest of the message was spent with Fran giving her information about her and her family. She ended her message by giving her phone number and asking Penelope to call her if she was still interested.

She grinned as she hit enter, she put her computer down on the table and wondered how long it would take before she would hear from Penelope, she hoped that her and her girls would be spending Christmas with her, Dave and the rest of their family. Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched her girls as they continued to eat their lunch.

After their lunch was over Ashley yawned and Penelope said, "I think it's somebodys nappy time", the girls giggled as they led their mom from the kitchen to the room the twins shared. She made sure that they were cuddled up with their favorite stuffed toys before turning around and walking to the door, Abby grinned and waved at her mom and said, "I lub you momma".

Ashley said, "heyyyyyyy me to momma", Penelope blew them both kisses which they caught and then she said, "mommy loves you both to soooo soooooooo much" before she then backed away from the room and headed back to clean up the mess from lunch. She sighed as she walked over to the couch, she picked up her computer and took a breath before she noticed her notifications.

She smiled as she opened them and saw that she had a response from her application, she sat back and got comfortable as she opened the message, she read the message outloud and grinned as she read the heartfelt response. As she read Frans message she felt her heart race, that sounded perfect, time away from California to a place where he girls might actually get to play in the snow for Christmas.

Everything sounded so great and as she got to the end of the message she saw Frans name and number, she picked up her cell and dialed the number and after a few rings she heard, "hello". Penelope said, "I need to speak to Fran please", she grinned and said, "this is her", Penelope said, "hi it's me, Penelope", Fran said, "ohhh I was hoping that I would hear from you".

Penelope took a deep breath and pushed a lock of hair out of her face and said, "your message was so sweet and thoughtful and I think that me and my girls would love and spend the holidays with you and your family". Fran said, "ohhhhh that's great", Penelope said, "are you sure that you have enough room"?, she laughed and said, "ohh yes definitely, trust me room for everybody won't be a problem".

The two then sat and spent the next few minutes getting to know each other, by the time the call ended Penelope knew that her husband and son worked for the FBI and that their extended family had to little boys one 6 and 1 5. Penelope said, "my girls are going to love having somebody to play with", Fran said, "and from what I'm hearing we are suppose to have a white Christmas".

Penelope said, "my girls have never had a white Christmas, they've never seen snow before", Fran laughed and said, "well then in that case we will have to make sure that they get to make snowmen, snow angels and get to do sledding". She said, "I'll have to make sure that I take plenty of pictures that's for sure" causing both Fran and Penelope to laugh".

Before the call ended Penelope said, "we will see you on the 20th", Fran said, "call us before you board and we will be there to pick you up", she said, "awwww thank you so much I appreciate that". Fran said, "not a problem, either me and my husband or me and my son will be there to pick you up", Penelope said, "today is the 18th so I will get our tickets bought and our stuff packed and before we board the plan I will call you to let you know".

Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "I'll see you on Friday Fran", Fran said, "see you Friday Penelope" and after the call ended Penelope laid the phone down on the couch beside her and said, "this Christmas is going to be good for me and my girls, I just know it". She then went on line and purchased tickets for her and the girls before getting up and heading upstairs to get started on packing, she only had 2 days and she knew that it would take a long time to get the girls packed because they were just like her and that meant that they would want to pack everything causing her to laugh and shake her head as she headed to her room to start packing.


	3. Chapter 3

Family For Christmas-Ch 3

The next 2 days flew by and Penelope and her twins were currently walking over to sit for a few mintues before boarding the plane to head to Virginia, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell. She dialed Frans number and after a few rings she heard, "hello", she said, "hi Fran we're getting ready to board the plane", Fran said, "what time are you suppose to land"?, she said, "at 4:00".

Fran said, "my son Derek and I will be there to pick you up, just look for a sign that says your name on it", Penelope laughed and said, "alright Fran, we'll see you in a few hours. After the call ended she heard their flight announced, she took her girls by the hand as they headed up toward the gate to board, once they were in their seats she sighed and smiled as the girls looked out the window.

Fran looked at her son and said, "that was Penelope, her and her girls should be here in a few hours", Derek hugged his mom and kissed her on the cheek and said, "are you sure about this momma"?, she said, "definitley baby boy". They walked over and sat down on the couch and he said, "what do you know about Penelope"?, she then spent the next few minutes filling him in on Penelope and her girls.

When they were through talking he said, "we will have to show them an amazing Christmas then", Fran said, "that we are son, my heart just broke when she told me that her kids had never had a white Christmas, that they had never played in snow". Derek said, "we will take care of that because I hear that it's suppose to snow this year for Christmas".

Fran said, "I know and I told Penelope that", Derek said, "well since they are suppose to be here in a few hours we better get to that store and pick up stuff that the kids will like". She laughed and said, "you mean ice cream, candy and stuff for cookies"?, he rubbed his stomach and said, "definitely momma", she put her coat on and grabbed her purse and smiled as they headed out of the house.

Penelope sighed as she looked down at her peacefully sleeping twins, she wanted them to rest because she knew when they landed in Virginia that they would be up playing for a longgggg time. She the looked back down at her book, she wanted to try to get finished with it before they landed because she wanted to take in as much of Virginia as she could.

Derek threw his head back and said, "you are really planning on spoiling the three of them aren't you"?, she said, "that's right, I want them to have the most amazing Christmas". Derek said, "me to momma and I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure that Penelope, Ashley and Abby have a good Christmas", Fran kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you baby boy".

They finished shopping and then headed back to casa Rossi to put the things away, when they finally had everything put away Derek looked down at his watch and said, "momma we better get started toward the airport, traffice this time of day is going to be a bear". She said, "alright sweetie, let me grab my coat and purse and then we can be on our way".

Penelope wiped her eyes as she finished her book, she said, "I want that kind of love, I want a man like that", she then closed the book and put it back into her bag before she heard that the plane would be landing in about 10 minutes. She shook her twins awake and when they opened their eyes she said, "we need to get ready because the plane in going to be landing in a few minutes".

The anxious twins straightened up and sat smiling as their mother talked to them about Virginia and how they were suppose to have snow for Christmas", Ashley looked at her sister and grinned as she squeezed her hand. When the plane landed the people on board slowly started making their way toward the exit, Penelope made sure to grip both of her daughters hands as they started walking.

Derek and Fran were standing close to the door and Derek was holding a sign that said, "PENELOPE, ASHLEY AND ABBY GARCIA", when Penelope stepped through the door she grinned and walked over and said, "Fran"?, Fran hugged her and said, "welcome to Virginia Penelope". Derek dropped down to his knees in front of the girls and said,  
"hi my names Derek".

Ashley smiled and said, "hiiiiii me Ashwey and dis is Abby", Derek said, "hi Ashley, it's nice to meet you and your sister Abby", after shaking hands with them he stood up and walked over and held out his hand and said, "you must be Penelope". She swallowed hard as she reached out and shook hands with the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Family For Christmas-Ch 4

When their hands touched it was like his entire body was tingling, he smiled and said, "h h how was your flight"?, she said, "it was great, the girls slept most of the trip and I read my book". Fran grinned at the sight that he was still shaking hands with Penelope, he pulled away and said, "so sorry", she giggled and said, "no problems Derek".

Hearing his name on her lips made him shiver, now Derek Morgan had been with many women before but just touching the hand of the beautiful Penelope was like no other before. Fran said, "where are your bags honey"?, she said, "ohhhh I see them coming now", they walked over and she pointed out their bags and Derek lifted them off and put them on the dolly.

when all of the bags were ready to go Penelope took the girls by the hands as they made their way through the airport, when they stepped outside Derek said, "we're right over here". When Penelope opened the door she smiled when she saw 2 booster seats sitting there ready for her girls, she looked up and said, "Fran you are an amazing woman".

Fran laughed and said, "I remember what it's like having babies, I have 3", she said, "will I get to meet them"?, she said, "definitley, they will be coming and going a lot during the holidays". As they pulled away from the curb the girls were smiling as they looked out the window, Penelope said, "they are hypotnized by everything here".

Derek said, "just wait till they see the snow that is suppose to come in the next couple of days", she said, "ohhhhh they are going to love it I hope", Derek said, "I think they will and we have several outside activities planned for them". Penelope smiled and said, "trust me if you play in the snow with them they will love you forever".

Derek grinned and said, "from what I'm hearing we are expecting at least 10 inches of snow", Penelope looked at the girls and said, "did you hear that"?, the girls nodded their heads excitedly and said, "yayyyyyyyy" in unison. Penelope was still laughing when they pulled into the driveway at casa Rossi, Penelope said, "wowwwww Fran this place is gorgeous".

She said, "thank you Penelope, just wait till you see your rooms", she took a deep breath as she looked at the beautiful scenery as they pulled up in front of the huge house. Derek got out and opened the door and got Ashley out of her seat, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her out, Penelope got Abby out of her seat and held her hand as they headed toward the front door.

Ashley tugged on Dereks leg, he said, "is everything alright sweety"?, she nodded her head and said, "tan I hold yowr hand pwease"?, Penelope looked over and said, "they are suppose to hold an adults hand so they won't run". Derek held out his hand and said, "you sure can sweetie", the little girl put her tiny hand in his and giggled as they fell in line behind the others.

When they got to the door Derek said, "here you go madam", he let go of the little girls hand and said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get your things", Penelope nodded her head and said, "hang on a minute, I'll help you". She looked at the girls and said, "be good and mind Fran", the nodded their heads and smiled as they then followed Fran into the kitchen.

Derek and Penelope then walked out to the SUV and started getting the bags out of the back, he said, "you're girls are adorable", she looked up and said, "thank you Derek". He said, "where is their father, that is if you don't mind me asking", she said, "I don't mind at all, he died before they were born so it's always been just the three of us".

He said, "I can tell that you are an amazing mother", she said, "why thank you for saying that", he said, "no problem", they both reached and put their hands on the same bag. Penelope grinned and said, "your mom is an amazing person", he said, "that she is, she raised 3 kids alone", she listened as he told about his father being killed when he was a little boy.

She said, "your mom and I are alike in that area, raising our kids alone", Derek said, "you've done a great job with them", she gently squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He said, "ohhhhh here you have something on your cheek", he reached up and wiped the dirt off of her face and said, "there you go, we don't want to have anything to mess with that beautiful face".

She blushed and said, "th thank you", he laughed and said, "I didn't mean to embarass you", she said, "ohhhh you're fine, it's just been a long time since I've been told that". He said, "that will have to change, I'll try to tell you every chance I get", she laughed and said, "okayyyy" as they turned and headed back toward the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Family For Christmas-Ch 5

When they stepped into the living room Derek said, "don't worry she's probably got them in the kitchen", they put the bags down and headed into the kitchen and when they stepped to the door Penelope smiled as she watched her girls with Fran". Fran turned around and said, "we're making cookies, is that alright"?, she said, "yeah that's fine".

Derek said, "momma I'm going to carry the bags up to their rooms", she looked over her shoulder and said, "alright baby boy", Penelope said, "girls be good and I'll be back in a few minutes". The girls in unison said, "tayyyyy momma" before turning their heads back around to watch Fran taking the cookies out of the oven so that they could cool.

Penelope followed Derek up the stairs and they stopped in front of one of the doors and he said, "this is your room", she opened the door and stepped inside and said,  
"this is amazing". Derek said, "right through those double doors is your bathroom and you should definitley check out that garden tub", Penelope grinned and said, "that sounds like a good idea, maybe I'll check it out when I get the girls down tonight".

Derek said, "the towels are in the cabinet that's right beside the doors", she nodded her head and said, "thanks" as they put her bags down on the bed, he said, "the girls are in the bedroom across the hall". Penelope smiled as they walked across the hall and pushed the door open, Penelope stepped inside and said, "ohhhhh the girls are going to love this room".

Derek said, "momma wanted to make sure that they had a room that they would like", Penelope said, "well she's done it this is their favorite color", he laughed and said, "she wants this Christmas to be amazing for them, well for all 3 of you". She sat down on the bed and said, "I want my girls to get the chance to play in the snow and have a white Christmas, they've never had that before".

He nodded his head and said, "well when it snows we can take them out to make snowmen, snow angels and we can ride sleds", Penelope said, "that sounds like so much fun". He sat down beside her and said, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you and your little girls have an awesome Christmas", he put his hand on hers and said, "now how about we head downstairs and get some of those chocolate chip cookies she's making".

Penelope said, "you had me at chocolate chip cookies", Derek laughed and held his arm out and said, "shall we madam"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall kind sir" and as they headed back downstairs they were both laughing. Fran was putting cookies in front of the girls when Derek and Penelope walked over to the table.

Penelope picked up a cookie and took a bite and said "this is delicious", she said, "thank you, that's my mommas receipe", Derek took a bite and said, "you haven't lost your touch momma". Penelope smiled as she watched her girls devouring the cookies, Derek looked at her and said, "would you like something to drink"?, she said, "ohhhh milk would be nice".

Derek laughed and said, "milk it is", he reached up in the cabinet and got out 2 glasses and poured milk in both, he walked over to the table and put one glass down in front of her and then sat down beside her. They were all laughing and talking when Dave walked into the kitchen, Fran said, "honey this is Penelope, Ashley and this is Abby".

Dave said, "it's nice to meet you", Derek said, "Dave is my step dad and I work with him at the BAU", Penelope looked at him and said, "your mom told me that you are a profiler". Derek said, "yeah, there is me, Dave, Hotch, his wife Emily, JJ and her husband Spencer all on the team", she said, "I hope to get to meet them", he said, "don't worry you will, when Jack and Henry found out that you were coming and you had 2 girls they can't wait to get to come and play".

Penelope said, "yeah the girls are excited about having somebody to play with", Dave said, "they are going to have a blast with Jack and Henry", Derek said, "yeah they are cool kids". Fran said, "they are all coming over tomorrow, we decorate the tree every year", Dave said, "they all stay over here from the 23 to the 26 so that we can have a family Christmas".

Penelope took a sip of milk and thought, "I can't wait to finally have a family Christmas", Derek sighed as he looked over at Penelope and thought, "she is so beautiful but I can tell that she's been hurt before". He took a bite of cookie and promised himself that he was going to take his time and get to know the goddess that was sitting beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Family For Christmas-Ch 6

After the twins were finished with their cookies Derek said, "how about we go and watch some movies"?, the girls nodded their heads and as they headed through to the living room they heard a dog bark. Derek said, "it's alright it's just Clooney", the girls looked up at him and he said, "he's very friendly, would you like to meet him"?, they looked up at Penelope and she said, "it's okay girls".

They each took him by a hand and anxiously headed toward the barking, Penelope followed along behind them and watched as Derek opened the door to the garage and a very happy dog ran inside. Derek said, "Clooney this is Ashley and Abby, can you tell them hello"?, he wagged his tail and barked, Ashley said, "can we pway wif him"?, he said, "it's fine with me if your mommy says it's alright".

Penelopes heart melted when she looked down into the blue eyes of her twins and when they said, "pweaseeeeeeeeee" she said, "of course you can but be gentle with him okay"?, the girls smiled and said, "okayyyyyyyyy". Clooney sat there waging his tail while the girls rubbed him and when they stopped he started licking both of their faces causing them to laugh.

Penelope laughed and started snapping picture after picture of the girls with Clooney and just for good measure she sneaked in a few of the chocolate adonis that was in the floor with the girls. Fran walked over and said, "Daves dog Mudgie is out with Dave right now but you don't have to worry about him either, he's so gentle and he loves kids".

Derek looked up and said, "would you like to pet him Penelope"?, she nodded her head and got down on the floor beside everybody and started gently petting Clooney and when she stopped he did the same thing to her that he did to the twins he started licking her face. Derek said, "he likes you, he likes all of you", Ashley and Abby both laughed as they watched their mommy playing with Clooney.

A little later Dave walked over and said, "dinner is served", Derek got up off the floor and helped Penelope up off the floor, she blushed and said, "thank you", he winked at her and said, "anytime". Penelope said, "come on girls let's go get washed up for dinner", the little girls took her hands and Derek took a deep breath as he watched them walking up the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and said, "I'll be right back momma I'm going to put Clooney back out", Fran nodded her head and said, "okay baby boy" as she went back to putting dinner on the table. Penelope washed her hands and then helped the twins with their hands, while she was drying their hands Ashley said, "me like it here",  
Penelope grinned and said, "me to sweetheart, me to".

Dave put the huge bowl of pasta on the table just as Penelope and the girls were walking over to the table, Fran said, "I hope that you like spaghetti", Penelope said, "nooooo worries here Fran, we all love pasta". She said, "good, good and we have fresh bread and some ice cream for dessert", Ashley and Abby grinned and rubbed their stomachs as they watched their mom put some spaghetti into their plates.

Penelope took a bite of pasta and said "this is delicious Fran", she said, "I'm glad that you like it", she said, "this has got to be the best I've had since, well since my momma passed away". Fran said, "ohhhh honey I'm sorry", she said, "thank you, her and my father were killed by a drunk driver when I was 18", Derek said, "I am so sorry for your loss Penelope".

She weakly smiled and said, "thank you Derek", thhe rest of the meal was spent with the 4 adults talking about their plans for Christmas, Derek laughed and said, "I have always loved this time of year". Penelope said, "have you always lived here"?, he said, "no I was born and raised in Chicago, I left there when I went to college", she said, "what's Chicago like in the winter time"?, Fran said, "ohhhh it's like a winter wonderland".

Penelope said, "I've spent all of my life in California so the most we've gotten is cold weather with a few flurries but no white Christmas that I can remember", Fran said, "well according to the weather man we are suppose to get several inches of snow". Dave said, "and between Jack, Henry and the twins we are going to have lots and lots of fun outside".

After dinner was over the girls were in the living room playing in front of the fireplace with their dolls, Fran and Dave were cleaning up the kitchen and Derek and Penelope were talking. Penelope said, "so Derek, are you married"?, he shook his head and said, "no, never met the right woman I guess", Penelope said, "I can't believe that a handsome man like yourself isn't married".

Derek laughed and said, "why thank you", she blushed and said, "you seem like an amazing man and any woman would be lucky to be with you", he smiled and said, "flattery will get you everywhere" causing them both to laugh. Penelope looked down at the girls and sighed happily as she saw they had both fallen asleep, she said, "well I had better get them to bed".

Derek stood up and said, "here I'll help you", Penelope grinned as he picked Ashley up off the floor, she then picked up Abby and they headed up the stairs toward their bedroom. After she tucked them in she walked back to the door and whispered, "mommy loves you", Derek grinned and stepped back as Penelope turned the night light on that she had brought from California.

Derek walked down the stairs and grabbed his coat and said, "well I better be heading out", Penelope held out her hand and said, "it was nice to meet you Derek", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "ohhhhh you will defintely be seeing me in the morning", she laughed and said, "sweet dreams", he said, "you to Penelope, you to".

Fran walked into the room and he walked over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll see you tomorrow momma", she said, "good night baby boy", Penelope watched as Derek walked out the door. She then turned to Fran and said, "I think I'm going to go up and take a nice long bath before bed", Dave said, "have a good night Penelope and if you need anything just let us know".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you and good night" before turhing around and heading upstairs


	7. Chapter 7

Family For Christmas-Ch 7

Penelope woke up the next morning and stretched, she hadn't slept that good in years, she threw back her cover and got up and got dressed before making her way out of her room. She was going to go and check on her twins but she heard them laughing in the kitchen so she headed down the stairs and when they girls saw here they ran over and wrapped their arms around her and grunted as they hugged her.

She said, "how long have you two been up"?, Fran said, "I hope it's alright but they were hungry so I fixed them some chocolate chip pancakes", Penelope said, "that's more than fine Fran, thank you". Penelope looked down at her girls and said, "have you two been good for Fran"?, the nodded their heads and in unison said, "yepppp",  
causing Penelope and Fran to laugh".

Fran said, "Dave had to go in to the office, their team had a meeting but they will be here soon", Penelope sighed happily as she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee. Fran said, "I have some pancakes for you if your ready for breakfast"?, she said, "breakfast sounds great, I'm starving", Fran put some pancakes in front of her and said, "if you would rather have something else I can fix" and Penelpe said, "pancakes are fine with me" and she took a bite and said, these are sooooooooo good Fran, they are practically melting in my mouth".

She grinned and said, "thank you, I'm so glad that you like them", Penelope said, "and this syrup is delicious, where did you get it"?, she said, "I didn't buy it honey,  
I made it". Penelope said, "you made this"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure did and I would be glad to show you my receipe if you'd like it"?, Penelope wiped her mouth and said, "that sounds great".

Penelope watched as the girls looked up at Fran and asked if they could go and play", she said, "you sure can, well that is if your mom says that it's alright", they looked at their mom and said, "pweaseeeeeee". She laughed and said, "sure go ahead", Fran said, "I can get Clooney and Mudgie out if you want to play with them", the girls both happily said, "yayyyyyy".

Fran walked over to the room where they were keeping the two dogs and opened the door and Penelope couldn't help but smile as the twins squealed as they chased both dogs through the house. Penelope took a sip of coffee and Fran said, "are you enjoying yourself so far"?, Penelope said, "I haven't had this much fun in years and you,  
Dave and Derek are all so nice".

Fran said, "I can't wait for you to meet the rest of Derek and Daves team", Penelope said, "I can't wait to meet them either", she lifted her cup to her lips to take another sip when she heard the front door open. Fran said, "is that you Dave"?, he said, "yes Bella and the rest of the team will be here in a few minutes", Dave walked into the kitchen and said, "they would have been here by now but they had to go and pick up the boys".

Dave kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I just heard on the radio that the snow is suppose to hit in tomorrow instead of later in the week", Fran said, "in that case I need to go to the store and pick up more supplies". Dave laughed and said, "you already have enough to feed a small army", Fran said, "well I need a few more things just in case the roads close and we can't get out".

She walked over and got a tablet and a pen and started making a list of things that she might need, she was half way through her list when the door opened and she heard the booming voice of her son coming into the house. When the girls saw Derek they ran over and wrapped their little arms around his legs, he laughed and said, "good morning to you to".

Penelope said, "girlsssss", Derek said, "it's alright they're fine", Derek said, "how are you this morning girls"?, Ashley said, "fineeeeeeee", he said, "I bet my momma fixed you chocolate chip pancakes didn't she"?, their mouths flew open and they nodded their heads yes. Derek said, "good, because those are my favoriteeeeeee", causing both girls to laugh as they headed back through the house.

Derek walked into the kitchen and kissed Fran on the cheek and said, "morning momma", she said, "morning baby boy", he looked at Penelope and said, "good morning", she grinned and said, "good morning to you to Derek". He said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "amazingggggggly, how about you"?, he said, "great, my I was asleep a few minutes after I went to bed".

Penelope said, "I took a long hot bath before turning in and I slept like a baby", Fran stood up and said, "I'll be back I need to go to the store and pick up a few things". Derek said, "here momma I'll go", she said, "baby I can go", he said, "I know that you can but I'll do it", Penelope said, "if you can watch the girls for me I'd love to go shopping".

Fran smiled and said, "are you sure"?, she said, "yeah", she leaned in and whispered, "there are a few things I want to get for the girls", Fran giggled and said, "you two have fun and don't worry about the girls". Penelope said, "girlsssssssssss" and they ran over to her and she said, "I'm going to go to the store with Derek so I need you to be good for Fran and Dave".

The girls hugged and kissed her and said, "lub you mommaaaa" before running across the room to join Dave on the couch, Fran then watched as Derek and Penelope walked out of the house both were laughing as the door closed behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Family For Christmas-Ch 8

Derek walked over to the passenger side of his SUV and opened the door, she giggled and said, "why thank you kind sir", he winked and said, "you are very welcome baby girl". She climbed in and he shut the door and when he walked around to the drivers side of the car she was buckling up, he put the key in the ignition and took a deep breath as they pulled away from the house.

Penelope looked over at him and said, "where to first"?, he said, "well you said that you needed to pick up a few things for the girls so how about we get that taken care of first before we start on mommas list"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good". Derek said, "now what kind of things do you need for the twins"?, she said,  
"well if we are getting that snow I am going to need snowsuits for the girls and gloves and boots".

Derek said, "wellllll the gloves and boots are already at mommas but we can definitely pick up the snowsuits", Penelope said, "how did she know what size to get"?, Derek said, "she had Dave pick them up on the way home from our meeting today". Penelope threw her head back and laughed and said, "your mom is amazing", he said, "that she is baby girl, that she is".

Fran and Dave were sitting and watching the girls playing and Fran looked at Dave and said, "aren't the adorable"?, Dave said, "they sure are", Fran said, "they look so much like their mommy". Dave said, "has she told you anything about their dad"?, she said, "the only thing she's said is that he died before they were born and I didn't want to push to much".

Dave nodded his head in agreement and said, "she seems to be having a great time here, they all do", Clooney barked and wagged his tail before licking Ashley in the face. Abby giggled as Mudgie climbed up into her lap and started licking her neck, Dave looked down at the smile on Frans face and said, "I can see those wheels turning Fran Rossi".

She looked at him and said, "I don't know what you're talking about", he said, "yeah right, sureeeeeeee you don't", she said, "well is it wrong to hope that maybe my baby boy can get together with Penelope"?, Dave said, "no but" and Fran said, "they make such a cute couple and the girls already love Derek", Dave said, "yeah I know Bella but".

Fran interrupted and said, "and I would have 2 beautiful grandaughters and", Dave put his finger over her lips and said, "Fran honey listen to me", she nodded her head and listened as he said, "how about we see how things play out, something tells me that Derek is smitten with Penelope and has been since he met her". Fran sighed and said, "you're right honey buttttt there isn't anything wrong with me working to push them together is their"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "nothing wrong at all my love".

Derek and Penelope walked into the clothing store and the clerk said, "how may I help you"?, Penelope said, "I need some snowsuits for 2 four year olds", the clerk said,  
"follow me and I'll take you to them". Derek and Penelope followed her and when they got to the childrens department the clerk said, "all of our snowsuits are right here and all along the wall".

Peneloep said, "thank you", she smiled and said, "you're very welcome mam", she turned to walk away and said, "ohhh if you need anything else my name is Tina", Derek said, "thank you Tina". She smiled and then turned around and headed to the front of the store, Penelope said, "does that happen to you a lot"?, he looked at her and said, "does what happen to me all of the time"?, she said, "do women blatently flirt with you all the time"?, he laughed and said, "was she flirting"?, Penelope picked up a suit and said, "uhhhh yeah".

Derek said, "I didn't even notice her", Penelope said, "she's gorgeous and totally flirting with you", Derek glanced to the snowsuits against the wall and noticed that Tina was staring at him. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "how did I miss that, how did I miss her flirting with me", Penelope said, "which one do you think Derek"?, he said, "what is their favorite color"?, she said, "purple buttttt this one has pink and purple in it".

He said, "do they like pink"?, she said, "definitely but not as good as they love purple", he thought for a minute and said, "I would get the pink and purple that way they could have their 2 favorite colors in their suits". She said, "very true" as she put the suits into the buggy", Derek said, "since you are going to be here until after Christmas how about I buy them a suit to because I know Henry and Jack and they are going to want to spend as much time outside as possible".

She said, "Derek you don't have to do that", he put his hand on hers and said, "I know I don't have to but I want to", she smiled and nodded her head yes and watched as he put 2 pink suits in the buggy. Penelope felt her heart racing as Derek looked up at her and winked, it had been a long time since she felt comfortable around anybody and she couldn't help but smile as she felt the protective wall around her heart crumbling.


	9. Chapter 9

Family For Christmas-Ch 9

After they were finished getting the things she wanted to pick up for the girls Derek said, "how about we get some hot chocolate"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said,  
"hot chocolate sounds good". After putting the bags into the back of the SUV they headed across the stree and grabbed 2 large cups of hot chocolate, Derek said, "would you like to sit and talk or head on out to grocery shop"?, she said, "how about we sit and talk for a few minutes first"?, he smiled and said, "that sounds good" as they walked over to the bench to sit down.

Derek looked at her and said, "so Penelope tell me a little about yourself"?, she said, "there isn't really that much to tell, I am a computer programmer and if I have to say so myself I am very good with computers". He said, "did you take classes for that"?, she shook her head and said, "no I had some friends that got me started and then working on the computers led me to a great job".

Derek said, "are you a widow"?, she shook her head and said, "no, I had been dating the girls dad for a couple of years when I got pregnant, at first he was excited about it but then he got scared but by the time we got the nursery done he was just as excited as I was". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "he was driving home from work one evening and got hit by a drunk driver".

He said, "ohhhh Penelope I'm so sorry", she wiped away a tear and said, "thank you", he reached over and put his hand on hers and said, "how long after he passed away did the twins make their appearance"?, she said, "when I heard about what happened to him I became so upset and my blood pressure went so high that they were afraid for me to carry them any longer".

She said, "so within a few hours after hearing about Sam I was holding my beautiful babies in my arms", he said, "you have done a great job raising the twins alone",  
she said, "I was scared to death at first but then I said to myself come on Garcie you can do this, you have not 1 but 2 lives counting on you so you have to be strong for them".

He nodded his head and said, "your girls are beautiful", he then reached over and wiped away a tear and said, "just like their mommy", she closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch. She then opened her eyes and said, "enough about me, tell me something about you", he said, "well I work with the FBI and I love my job, in my spare time I like to work on houses".

She said, "like refurbish them"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes" as he took a sip of cocoa, she said, "that sounds interesting", he said, "I love doing that, it lets me relieve stress and gives me something to do on my downtime". She took a sip of cocoa and said, "what about a girlfriend"?, he said, "no, I'm single", she said, "why is a handsome man like you single, I mean you are an amazing man".

He laughed and said, "I've dated a lot of women but none that I want to be serious with and with my job I'm away a lot and most women don't understand that", she said,  
"I understand because I go through that allllllll the time back in California". He said, "what do you do with the girls while you are at work"?, she said, "most of the time I work from home so that isn't a problem and when I have to go out my neighbors watch them for me".

Penelope said, "would you ever settle down"?, he said, "sure, if I could find the right woman", she felt his eyes buring a hole right through her and she said, "I hope to settle down one day and give the girls a father". He said, "what about having more kids"?, she said, "I definitely want more kids someday, what about you"?, he said,  
I want kids and a loving wife to spend the rest of my life with".

She took a sip of cocoa and said, "I hear ya there", he said, "we better head to the store and grab the stuff on moms list and head back to casa Rossi because the rest of the team should be there anytime". They stood up and made their way back across the street to the SUV and a few minutes later they were heading toward the grocery store to get the items on Frans list.

Dave was laughing as he watched the girls with the dogs when their was a knock at the door, Fran said, "I'll get it" and when she opened the door she saw the rest of the team standing there. She stepped aside and said, "come in, come in", everybody stepped inside and started taking their coats off and Reid said, "where's Morgan"?,  
Fran said, "he'll be back soon, he took Penelope shopping and then stopped to pick up a few things for me at the store".

Fran said, "come in and let me introduce you all to Ashley and Abby", everybody walked through the house and when the twins saw them walking intot he room they stood up and started waving. Fran grinned and said, "everybody this is Ashley and Abby Garcia", she said, "girls this is Hotch and his wife Emily and their son Jack and this is Spencer and JJ Reid and their son Henry".

Jack and Henry ran over and Jack said, "you wanna play with our blocks"?, the girls nodded their heads and said, "yeahhhhhh", the adults all watched as the kids all started playing and laughing together. JJ said, "they are adorable", Emily said, "so tell us what does Morgan think about Penelope"?, Fran leaned in and said, "ohhhh he's smitten, definitely smitten" causing everybody to grin as they listened to Fran fill them in on Penelope and the girls.


	10. Chapter 10

Family For Christmas-Ch 10

About an hour later Derek and Penelope walk back in to the house with their arms filled with bags, Dave walks over and takes the bags out of Penelopes hands and says,  
"here Penelope let me take those". Derek grinned as he carried the groceries into the kitchen, Dave said, "I'll take these bags up and put them on your bed", she nodded her head yes and said, "thanks Dave".

Fran said, "Penelope this is Aaron Hotchner but everybody calls him Hotch", she smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you", Hotch said, "this is my wife Emily and our son Jack". Jack looked up from the girls and said, "hiiiiiiii", she grinned and said, "hi Jack it's nice to meet you", Fran said, "and this is Spencer and his wife JJ and their son Henry Reid".

JJ held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope", she said, "it's nice to meet you to, I've heard a lot of nice things about all of you", Emily said,  
"so how are you liking it here so far"?, she said, "I love it, you don't get much weather like this in California". Hotch said, "it's getting colder outside so I wouldn't be surprised if the snow comes sooner than they are saying".

Dave walked back downstairs and said, "what did I miss"?, Fran said, "I just introduced Penelope to everybody", Derek walked into the room and said, "I put all of the groceries up for you momma". She kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you baby boy", Derek said, "so what's on the agenda"?, Dave said, "wellllll we need to go get the tree and start decorating it".

Derek said, "where is the tree"?, Dave said, "it's in the back of the truck", Hotch and Reid grabbed their coats and followed Derek and Dave out to get the tree out of the truck. JJ sat down beside Penelope and said, "Fran tells us that your girls have never had a white Christmas", Penelope nodded her head and said, "sad but oh so true JJ".

Emily said, "well don't you worry we are going to have snow this year or so the weatherman is saying anyway" causing them to laugh, Fran looked at Penelope and said,  
"were you able to get everything you went after"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhh yeah, Derek was a big help", Emily said, "soooooo Penelope what do you think of Morgan"?, she said, "he's very nice".

JJ laughed and said, "anddddddd"?, Penelope said, "and what"?, Fran said, "they are wanting to know if you think my son is handsome"?, she said, "ohhhh yes he is very handsome". JJ and Emily highfived and JJ said, "would you be interested in" and the door flew open and the men all walked in carrying the huge tree, they carried it over and put it on the stand in the middle of the room.

Fran said, "ohhhhh Dave this is bigger than last year", he said, "when I saw this tree I knew that it was the one that was for us", Fran said, "now we need to get the decorations so that we can get it decorated". Dave nodded his head as they all headed up the stairs, well everybody but Derek and Penelope, they stayed behind to watch the kids.

Derek said, "so how are things going with JJ and Em"?, Penelope smiled and said, "they are very nice and they speak very highly of you", he laughed and gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "I bet they were". She said, "I still can't understand why a man like you isn't married", he winked at her and said, "I guess I haven't found the right woman yet", he touched her cheek and said, "or have I" causing her to blush.

Abby got up and walked over to Derek and tugged on his arm, he looked down and said, "yeah sweetie", she leaned in and whispered something into his ear, he smiled and said, "you sure can, come with me". Penelope looked at him and he said, "she's wanting some hot cocoa", Penelope grinned and said, "she likes lots of marshmallows in here but don't make it to hot".

Derek said, "I'll be careful with her baby girl" as Abby slid her hand in his and they disappeared into the kitchen, when she was sure she was alone in the room she put her hand on her cheek and smiled. She looked out the window and sighed happily wondering what this Christmas was going to hold in store for her and for her twin daughters.


	11. Chapter 11

Family For Christmas-Ch 11

Penelope was sitting and laughing with JJ, Emily and Fran when Derek walked back into the room holding her daughters hand, Derek said, "what are you ladies laughing about"?, Emily said, "wouldn't you like to know"?, he sat down on the couch and said, "yeah, actually I would". Fran said, "we're just talking about Ashley and Abby when they were learning to crawl".

Derek listened as Penelope told of how she crawled like a turtle and how she would crawl for a minute and then stop and drop onto her stomach and start kicking her fat little legs. Fran squeezed Dereks cheeks and said, "you use to do the same thing honey and you were adorable", he said, "I was adorable, what am I now"?, Penelope looked up and smiled thinking, "a sexy heap of man is what you are now" but she stayed silent as the converstaion changed to activities they could do when the snow started falling.

About an hour later it was starting to get dark and Penelope noticed that the kids were all looking out the window, she curiously walked over and said, "what are you all looking at"?, Jack looked up smiling and said, "it's snowing". Penelope leaned forward and said, "ohhhh it is, it is", Derek turned around and said, "what's got you all so excited"?, Penelope giggled and said, "it's snowing, it's snowing".

Derek laughed and said, "how about we put our coats on and go outside"?, he got a "yeahhhhhhhh" for everybody as they ran to their coats, he couldn't help but smile as he watched an excited Penelope walking out the door with the kids. Fran and Dave walked over to the window and Fran snapped picture after picture of everybody outside in the falling snow.

JJ and Emily walked out of the kitchen and Emily said, "heyyyyyyy where is everybody"?, Dave said, "Derek, Penelope and the kids are all outside", JJ said, "what's going on outside"?, Fran said, "it's snowing". JJ and Emily then grabbed their coats and made their way outside to join everybody else, Derek looked at the huge smile on Penelopes face and couldn't help but feel like a child again himself.

Hotch and Reid looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before grabbing their coats and heading outside, Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we Bella"?,  
she laughed as she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall kind sir". Everybody spent over an hour outside playing in the snow, for Fran it brought back so many happy memories of when her kids were little.

Fran looked at everybody and said, "how about we head inside and get warmed up and make some smores in the fireplace"?, the kids anxiously nodded their heads yes as they ran inside. Derek said, "so Penelope what did you think of getting to play in some snow"?, she giggled and said, "I haven't had this much fun in years", Derek said, "wellllllll by tomorrow we should have a few inches and maybe we can make a snowman with the kids".

She said, "that sounds like fun and I don't think you will get any complaints out of the kids", he threw back his head laughing as they headed inside to join the others in making smores. The next few hours the Rossi living room was filled with laughter and the sound of happy children as they happily talked about what they all wanted for Christmas.

Hotch glanced out and saw that it was snowing harder and said, "we better be heading home"?, Dave said, "how about when everybody comes back tomorrow you bring your things and be prepared to stay until after Christmas"?, the adults all nodded their heads in agreement as they grabbed their coats. After all of the goodnights were said they made their way cautiously toward their cars.

As they pulled away from the curb Fran looked at her son and said, "why don't you just go ahead and stay tonight"?, he said, "momma I'll be fine", Ashley and Abby wrapped their arms around his legs and when he looked down they smiled and said, "pwease tay wif us". He took a deep breath and said, "alright I'll stay", they jumped up and down squealing "yayyyyyy".

Fran laughed and said, "you can help us get everything ready", he nodded his head and said, "will do momma", Penelope said, "I think I know 2 little girls that should be heading to bed about now". The little girls smiled as they took her by the hand, they started up the stairs and turned around and said, "nighttttt", Derek, Fran and Dave waved and said, "goodnight" in unison.

Penelope said, "after I get them settled I'll be back down to help", Fran nodded her head and said, "okay sweetie, we'll be in the kitchen", she smiled and nodded her head yes as her and the girls disappeared around the corner. Derek took a deep breath and couldn't help but smile as he followed his mom and Dave into the kitchen he had to admit it he was definitley attracted to the beautiful mother of two.

As he started getting things out of the closet he couldn't help but wonder just what this Christmas would hold for him and the beautiful woman but he knew one thing and that was that he couldn't wait to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Family For Christmas-Ch 12

When Penelope came back downstairs she saw Derek and Dave putting things into the cabinet and Fran was making sure that they put everything in the right place, she stood there in the door watching with a huge smile on her face. Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "are they twins asleep"?, she walked toward him and said, "yeah it didn't take long, they've had a long day".

Fran nodded her head and said, "they had a lot of fun with Henry and Jack didn't they"?, she laughed and said, "they sure did, they are having a wonderful time here with everybody". Dave grinned and said, "we love having you all here, you're like a breath of fresh air", Derek sighed happily and said, "I couldn't have said it better Dave".

Penelope said, "so what are we doing"?, Fran said, "we are making sure that we have everything put where we can find it", she smiled and rubbed her hands together and said, "so what do you want me to do"?, Dave said, "you could help Morgan if you want". She walked over and said, "sure what are we going to do"?, he grinned and said, "we're making sure that we have the presents hidden where the kids can't find them".

She laughed as they headed into the storage room, when she stepped inside she said, "wow, is this where Santa hides his stash", Derek laughed and said, "haha no not exactly". She walked over and saw several gifts with Ashleys, Abbys and her name on them, she said, "ohhh Derek you all so nice to us and on top of everything you have done you even went out and bought us gifts"?, he said, "we want you all to have an amazing Christmas and yesssss we got gifts, gifts that we hope that the three of you like".

Derek started moving the gifts up higher and Penelope said, "ahhhhh making sure that the kids can't see their gifts"?, he said, "yeah", she said, "I do this every year". He picked up a gift and said, "do your girls find their gifts"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "they found them last year but" she looked around the room and said, "they won't find them in here".

Dave looked around and saw his wife hanging something and he said, "what are you doing Bella"? she said, "I'm hanging the mistletoe", he said, "ahhhh I see, are you doing this to try to push things alone with Derek and Penelope by any chance"?, she looked at him and said, "yes I am, it's obvious to everybody that they like each other so why not help them along"?, he kissed her on the lips gently and said, "I see nothing wrong with helping them along".

Fran grinned and said, "can you help me"?, he said, "sure", she picked up the other mistletoe and said, "we need to hang these all over the house", Dave laughed and said, "sounds like a plan Bella". As they hung the mistletoe he smiled as he held one over her head, she looked up and said, "why Mr. Rossi", he winked at her and said, "yes Mrs. Rossi"?, she cupped his face in her hands and leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Derek smiled at Penelope as they put the last of the gifts, he said, "now they can't reach them", she laughed and said, "I can just imagine a little Derek Morgan on Christams Eve looking through his house searching for his presents". He laughed and said, "haha yeah it was something alright", she said, "so tell me Derek did you find your gifts"?, he shook his head and said, "noooooo, my momma was a great hider".

Penelope said, "yeah so was mine", she wiped a tear away and he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "the holidays just bring back to many memories", he walked closer and pulled her into his arms and said, "yeah tell me about it". She said, "my babies will never get to know their grandma, she was an amazing woman and my dad was one of the most amazing men you would ever meet".

Derek said, "yeah so was mine, you couldn't ask for a better dad", she took a deep breath and said, "your mom is amazing and she did an amazing job raising you", he smiled and said, "she saw it rought raising me and my sisters that's for sure". Penelope said, "how about some hot cocoa"?, he laughed and said, "hot cocoa sounds good to me".

Fran heard them walking into the kitchen and peeped arund the corner, she made sure to put mistletoe in the doorway, Derek reached up into the cabinet and got down 2 mugs and said, "here you go". Fran walked into the kitchen and cleared her throat, Derek looked around and said, "would you like some cocoa"?, she said, "sure baby boy that sounds good".

Fran pointed up to the ceiling and Derek said, "mistletoe momma"?, she said, "well tis the season so they say", he looked at Penelope and she said, "well it is after all tradition". She cupped his face in his hands and leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against his, Fran smiled for a second before backing out of the room to leave her son and Penelope alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Family For Christmas-Ch 13

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as his tongue snuck its way inside her anxious mouth, she moaned against his lips causing Derek to smile  
inwardly. When they pulled apart they stood there looking at each other, she said, "w w wow", he blew out a breath and said, "indeed, wow would be right baby girl",  
she touched her tingling lips as he turned around and said, "co co cocoa".

Penelope laughed and said, "did I knock you for a loop"?, he said, "yeah, no, well yeah", she sat down at the table and watched as he fixed the cocoa, he stood there  
glancing over his shoulder at her, she was amazing and that kiss, man that kiss completely took him off guard. He smiled as he poured the water into the cups, he then  
stirred both cups before walking them back over to the table.

Dave leaned in and said, "did it work"?, she ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "of course it did, did you doubt me"?, he kissed her lips and said, "never  
Bella, never". Dave watched as a smiling Derek sat down at the table with Penelope, they sat in silence for a few minutes before she said, "Derek about that kiss I  
need to" and he put his hand on hers and said, "you are fine and that kiss was definitley more than fine".

She blushed and said, "why thank you and might I say that yours was off the charts to", Derek ran his hand up her arm and smiled and said, "ohhhhhh really"?, she  
laughed and said, "uhhhhh we should drink our cocoa". Derek winked at her and said, "anything for you baby girl" causing her to blush as she put her cup to her lips  
for another sip.

Dave and Fran walked into the room and Derek said, "cocoas ready", they went over and fixed their cup and Dave said, "are the gifts hidden"?, Derek nodded his head  
and said, "yep, they won't find them this year". Fran looked at Penelope as she stirred her cup and said, "are you and the girls having a good time so far"?, she  
took a sip of her cocoa and said, "we are having an amazing time Fran".

Dave said, "I just listened to the radio a few minutes ago and now they are saying that we are going to get about 10 inches", Penelopes eyes got big and she said,  
"ohhhhh the girls will love that". Derek said, "so will Jack and Henry", Fran and Dave nodded their heads in agreement and said, "my girls Sarah and Desiree should  
be here a little later".

Derek said, "that is if they can get here"?, Fran said, "don't worry I just got a text from them they are at the airport right now so they will be here in a couple  
of hours". Penelope said, "I look forward to meeting them", Fran said, "and they are looking forward to meeting you and the girls to", the four of them sat there  
talking for another hour or so before they all got up and headed to bed.

Fran said, "don't forget if you need anything just let us or Derek know", she took a deep breath and said, "I will", Fran and Dave disapeared into their rooms and  
Derek walked with her to the girls room. They stood watching them sleep for a few minutes before she smiled at Derek and said, "good night", he winked at her and  
said, "good night baby girl".

Derek watched as Penelope stepped into her room and closed the door about half way, he took a deep breath and headed to his room, after quickly changing into his  
night clothes he plopped down on the bed. He laid there thinking about the beautiful blonde that had just a couple of hours ago kissed him and it was no ordinary  
kiss, no sir, it was a toe curler and as he laid there all he could think of was when could they do that again.

Penelope slid under the covers and smiled as she pulled the covers up over herself, she rolled over onto her side and once again touched her lips, she couldn't believe  
that she did that, she couldn't believe that she kissed Derek. She smiled as the memories of the kiss they shared came to her memory, she could feel his lips on hers  
and she could feel his tongue inside her mouth.

She came back to reality and sighed happily as she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, today had been amazing and she couldn't wait to see what tomorrow  
would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

Family For Christmas-Ch 14

The next morning Penelope got up, changed her clothes and then made her way downstairs to the kitchen, Fran smiled and said, "morning, how did you sleep"?, Penelope said, "morning Fran, I slept amazingly well lastnight". Fran handed her a cup of coffee and said, "how about we go and enjoy this in front of the fireplace on this snowy morning"?, Penelope grinned and said, "sounds good to me" as they headed over and sat down on the couch.

Fran said, "the girls seemed to have fun yesterday in the snow", she grinned and said, "they sure did and they had so much fun with Jack and Henry", Fran said, "they are all great kids". Penelope said, "so what's on the agenda today"?, Fran sighed and said, "well after everybody gets here and gets settled I was thinking that they might want to go outside and maybe make a snowman or go sleeding".

Penelope put her cup down on the coaster and said, "I remember making snowmen when I was growing up, those are some great memories that I will cherish for the rest of my life". Fran nodded her head and said, "I hear ya there, I can remember a Christmas right after my James passed and Derek, me and the girls were outside playing and Derek stopped and said, "Merry Christmas dad" before putting a makeshift badge on the snowman".

Penelope said, "awwww how sweet", she said, "he really loved his father and when he lost him his life was turned upside down", Penelope sighed and said, "when the girls father died I was broken for so long but I had to pick myself up and keep going for my girls". Derek walked down the stairs and said, "morning", they both looked up at him and in unison said, "morning".

He walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee and joined them in front of the fire, after he took a few sips he said, "where's Dave"?, Fran said, "he's stepped out for a few minutes, said something about a surprise for the kids". Derek grinned and said, "what time is everybody suppose to be here"?, Fran took a sip of her coffee and said, "probably around noon I guess".

Derek said, "are the sleds still in the building"?, she nodded her head and said, "I think so", he stood up and grabbed his coat and said, "I'll go out and make sure that everything's ready for later". Penelope said, "would it be alright if I came with you"?, he turned around and smiled saying, "that would be more than ok", she looked at Fran and said, "the girls are still sleeping and we won't be long".

Fran held up her hand and said, "go, have fun and don't worry about the girls", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Fran" as she walked over and grabbed her coat, gloves and muffler and wrapped it around her neck before they headed out the door. She sat back against the couch and grinned as she took a sip of coffee, she sighe and said,  
"everything seems to be falling into place" as she grabbed the remote and turned the tv on to see if she could catch some up to date weather news.

Derek and Penelope stepped into the huge storage building and Derek said, "yep, there they are" he pointed to the sleds that were all hanging on the wall on the other side of the building. Penelope said, "they even have snowmobiles"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah they pretty much have anything you could ask for", she said,  
"your mom and Dave are amazing people that's for sure".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I couldn't agree more baby girl", she looked him up in the eyes and said, "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay all of you for your kindness, you are amazing people". Derek touched her cheek causing her to tingle all over and he said, "you and your babies are more than welcome here, we love to have you all here".

She swallowed hard as she relaxed against his hand, when her eyes opened she felt her heart racing as she saw him leaning in to kiss her, the second their lips touched she was on fire. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and when she moaned against his lips he deepened the kiss earning another moan of pleasure from the gorgeous blonde in his arms.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean", she smiled and said, "don't be sorry because I'm not sorry, not at all", he laughed and said, "you are definitely a breath of fresh air baby girl". She giggled and said, "so are you hotstuff, so are you", she looked down at her watch and said, "the girls should be up by now, I better get back".

Derek nodded his head in agreement as they turned and headed back toward the house


	15. Chapter 15

Family For Christmas-Ch 15

when Penelope walked through the door she heard the girls laughing, she took her coat off and headed into the kitchen, when they saw her they ran over and wrapped their arms around her legs. She looked down and said, "did you two sleep good"?, they both nodded their heads and in unison said, "yeahhhhhhh", Penelope then watched as Fran put breakfast on the table.

Derek smiled and said, "ohhhh that smells amazing momma", she said, "eat up baby boy because we have a busy day planned", he nodded his head and said, "you don't have to tell me twice momma".when they were almost finished with breakfast Dave came home, he was through the house for a few minutes before he finally joined them in the kitchen.

Dave looked at Derek and said, "did you check the sleds to make sure that they are ready"?, he took a sip of his coffee and said, "sure did and they're ready and so are the snowmobiles". Dave leaned in and whispered something into Frans ear and she grinned and said, "that's great, thanks Dave", he laughed and said "sure thing Bella, sure thing" before fixing himself a plate and joining everybody at the table.

When the girls were finished with their breakfast Penelope said, "alright girls let's get you two upstairs and get you dressed because everybody will be here and ready to play soon". The girls hopped down and happily ran in front of their mom and headed up the stairs, Fran watched the look on her sons face and it was written all over his face, she could read him like a book, her son was falling for Penelope.

Penelope and the girls were just heading back downstairs when everybody started arriving, Hotch, Emily and Jack arrived first and Jack was playing with the twins when Henry, JJ and Reid arrived a few minutes later. Fran grinned as she watched the kids playing with Clooney and Mudgie, she also watched as Derek and Penelope kept peeping at each other when they thought nobody was looking.

Hotch laughed when he looked up in time to see Clooney licking Jack in the face, he leaned in and whispered, "he's so good with Clooney isn't he Em"? she snuggled up closer to him and said, "he sure is". Henry laughed as Mudgie chased Abby across the room, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I've never seen them have this much fun playing".

Derek said, "and just think they haven't even got to go outside yet", Penelope, JJ, Emily and Fran were in the house getting the kids ready so that they could go out and play in the snow while the men were outside getting the sleds brought from the building. Just as the girls were getting ready to head outside Fran heard a knock at the door.

She walked over and when she opened the door she saw her girls standing there, she threw her arms around them and said, "I'm so glad you made it", Sarah said, "we would have been hear a couple of hours ago but the roads are getting bad". Fran helped them with their bags and said, "let's get you girls settled into your rooms before we go outside to play in the snow".

As they headed through the house Fran said, "Sarah, Desi this is Penelope and her daughters Ashley and Abby", Sarah and Desiree shook hands with Penelope and said,  
"it's nice to meet you". Penelope said, "it's nice to finally put a face with the name", Desi grinned and said, "and you must be Ashley"?, the little girl said, "uh huh".

Abby walked closer and said, "me Abby", Desi said, "it's nice to meet you Abby, my names Desiree but everybody calls me Desi", the little girl laughed before she said, "hiiiiiiiiiiii Desi". Desiree said, "when we get our bags put up in our rooms we'll join you outside okay"?, the kids all four said, "yayyyyyy" as they watched the girls head upstairs.

When everything was ready outside Derek stuck his head in the door and said, "okayyyyy who wants to play in the snowwwww"? and he stood back and watched as all 4 or the kids went running past him.


	16. Chapter 16

Family For Christmas-Ch 16

Penelope clapped her hands and cheered on the girls as they slid down with Jack and Henry, they waved and Abby said, "wook at us momma", Penelope then snapped a few pictures before she said, "you are doing a great job baby, you both are". When they stopped at the bottom of the hill they all jumped up and ran back up the hill to slide again.

Reid and JJ rode down beside the kids and Hotch and Emily behind them while Penelope stood by and watched, Derek walked over and took her by the hand and said, "come on sweetness it's our turn". She said, "I I I", he said, "come on it's fun", she took a deep breath and held out her hand as Derek helped her up the hill, once they got to the top of the hill he sat down and patted the sled and said, "sit right here baby girl".

She laughed as she got on the sled in front of him, he leaned forward and said, "hang on sweetness" and he lifted his feet and as they headed down the hill Penelope started squealing. When they got to the bottom of the hill Ashley and Abby were standing there clapping their hands saying, "yayyyyyyyyyy mommaaaaaaaaaaa", she stood up and bowed and said, "thank you, thank you very much".

Sarah and Desi came outside and laughed as they saw Derek and Penelope wrapped in each others arms as they slid down the hill, Desi said, "come on sis, we can't let Derek out do us". Sarah nodded her head and she grabbed a sled as the two sisters headed up the hill, when they got to the top Derek laughed and said, "it's about time you girls got up here".

Fran and Dave stood at the bottom of the hill laughing as everybody slid down the hill at the same time, Dave pointed as Derek slid right off the sled taking his baby girl with him. He jumped up and said, "are you alright"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'm fine Derek, just fine", as he helped her up he helped knock the snow off of her.

She looked at him and said, "ya wanna go again"?, he winked and said, "sounds like a plan" as they started heading up the hill again, Hotch looked at Derek and said,  
"wanna race"?, Derek said, "what do you think Penelope should we race"?, she laughed and said, "let's do it", Emily said, "ohhhhhh you're going down", causing them all to laugh.

JJ looked at Reid and said, "come on Spence let's show them how it's done", he pulled his gloves up and said, "let's do it Jayje", all three couples sat down on their sleds and looked at each other. Hotch said, "on the count of 3 we go", they all nodded their heads and he said, "1", they all smiled and then he said, "2" and they took a deep breath and then "3" and they all started sliding down the hill.

Hotch and Emily got off to a small lead and then JJ and Reid slid right past them but right before the sleds got to the bottom of the hill Derek and Penelope went right past them. When the sleds stopped Derek jumped up and him and Penelope high fived and he said, "now that's the way it's done, right baby girl"?, Penelope laughed and said, "right hotstuff" causing JJ and Emily to fall off their sleds where they were laughing so hard.

Fran grinned as she watched her son wrap his arms around Penelope, Penelope smiled and clapped her hands for the twins as they slid down the hill on the sled with Sarah and Desiree. By the time everybody was ready to go inside the snow was falling hard again, Penelope stood there looking up at the snow, when she was sure the girls were inside she dropped to the ground and started moving her arms and legs, thus making a snow angel.

Derek looked out the door and put his coat back on and snuck out to join his baby girl on the snow, she laughed as Derek started moving his arms and legs to, he winked at her and said, "an angel is making an angel". She giggled and said, "flattery will get you everywhere handsome", he stopped moving and said, "I'll hold you to that gorgeous".

She looked beside her and saw him leaning in and seconds later his lips claimed hers in a soft, loving kiss


	17. Chapter 17

Family For Christmas-Ch 17

She loved the feeling of his lips on hers as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth, she gladly opened her mouth and moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Fran looked around the living room and noticed that the only 2 missing was Derek and Penelope so she walked over to the window and smiled happily as she saw them wrapped in each others arms kissing on the snow.

Fran backed away from the window and headed over to play with the kids in the floor, JJ leaned in to Emily and said, "something tells me that things are working with Penelope and Derek". Emily said, "I hope so, they make a cute couple and the girls love him", JJ nodded her head and said, "and he loves them to", Emily said, "but what's going to happen when the 3 of them head out after Christmas"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "we'll worry about that when and if it happens".

When they pulled apart Derek breathlessly said, "it's hard to believe that we've only known each other for a few days, it feels like I've known you forever", she nodded her head and said, "I feel the same way". He caressed her cheek and said, "Penelope you are an amazing woman and your daughters are adorable", she grinned and said, "thank you".

She took a deep breath and said, "Derek I", he looked at her and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "it's been a long time since I've felt this way and it's starting to scare me". He said, "you don't have to be afraid of me, I'd never do anything to hurt you", she said, "not intentionally, I know but", he said, "but what"?, she said, "we head back to California in a few days and then what"?, he said, "I want to", she said, "maybe it would be better if we tried to put some space between us for a whi" and she was cut off with his lips on hers.

She pulled him down to her and wrapped her arms around his waist, he couldn't help but smile against her lips as she was the one to deepen the kiss, he had never felt the way he felt when he was with Penelope and he didn't want that to change". When they pulled apart he said, "if you can tell me that you don't care about me then I'll back away".

She swallowed hard and said, "you know I can't", he smiled and said, "why don't we just spend time together, us and the girls and see how things go", she said, "but Derek". He put his finger over her lips and said, "let's just enjoy the way we feel, okay"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head and said, "ok, sounds good hotstuff".

He stood up and held out his hand and said, "we better get back in to the girls", she grinned and said, "I'm surprised they haven't come out after us yet", he laughed and said, "I bet they're busy playing with Jack and Henry". As they headed back toward the back porch she intertwined their fingers and said, "thank you", he looked at her and said, "for what"?, she said, "for understanding how I feel".  
He smiled and said, "of course I understand, I feel the same way, I want to get to know you and the girls better because I care about you, I care a lot", he then opened the door and laughed as they headed inside to see Ashley on Daves shoulders and Abby on Reids. Penelope said, "ohhhh girls be careful", Dave said, "now that mommy and Derek are back how about we watch some Christmas movies"?, the kids all cheered and jumped up and down as they ran toward the couch.

Fran said, "I think I'll make popcorn", Penelope, Sarah and Desiree followed her into the kitchen to help, while Fran was working on the popcorn the girls were busy getting bowls down. Sarah smiled at Penelope and said, "soooooo Penelope what do you think of Derek"?, she blushed and said, "he's an amazing man", Fran said, "and he cares about you and the girls a lot to".

She sighed happily and said, "and we care about him a lot to", Desiree looked at her and said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "well I'm suppose to leave, we're suppose to leave in a few days and". Fran said, "and you're afraid that it's going to hurt a lot when you go and you're trying to not get to attached to Derek"?, she sighed and said, "yeah".

Desiree said, "why not just enjoy the time you have here and just see what happens"?, she giggled and said, "that's what we've decided to do, we've decided to just take our time and get to know each other and just see what happens". Fran smiled and said, "we all love having you and the girls here", she took a sip of water and said, "and we love being here".  
What they didn't know was that Derek was standing by the door listening and he couldn't help but smile knowing that Penelope felt the same as he did, he took a deep breath and then walked over and joined the others as he wondered what the next few days would bring.


	18. Chapter 18

Family For Christmas-Ch 18

A few hours later the adults were sitting around laughing and talking while the kids were sound asleep with Clooney and Mudgie guarding them, Derek grinned as he looked over his shoulder and said, "looks like the kids have bodyguards". Penelope said, "awwww how cute", JJ said, "they are just adorable", Reid laughed and said, "while they are all sleeping how about we talk abou A".

Penelope listned as Dave said, "don't worry they are definitely going to see Santa", Fran said, "and on Christmas Eve we will make more cookies so they can leave a plate filled with cookies and a cup of milk". Sarah sighed and said, "and after they go to sleep we can bring in the presents from Santa"?, Derek said, "yep and then wait for the looks on their faces when they open up their gifts".

Hotch said, "I can't wait to see the look on Jacks face when he sees the puppy", Emily said, "me either Aaron, that's all he's been asking for", Penelope said, "he is going to so happy". JJ said, "and Henry has been asking for a scientist kid so he could do, ohhhh what was it he called them Spence"?, Reid laughed and said, "he called them spearments".

Penelope laughed and said, "that's adorable", Derek said, "have the girls asked for anything special for Christmas"?, she nodded her head and said, "Ashley has been asking for a tricycle and Abby has been asking for dollie as big as she is". Fran said, "were you able to get them"?, she said, "I was, they're wrapped up and ready for them on Christmas morning".

Derek slid his hand under the table and onto her knee, she felt her heart racing as his hand slid up her thigh, Fran smiled and said, "I can't believe that tomorrow is the 23rd already". Desiree said, "has anybody heard how much snow we are suppose to get"?, Dave said, "they are saying about 10 inches but there is another storm coming in on the 26th and they don't know how much snow we might get from that".

Sarah said, "hey it's fine with me if we can't leave, I love spending time with everybody at the cabin", Desiree said, "me to and that just gives us more time to play in the snow and have fun". Hotch laid back in his seat and said, "yeah there's nothing better than some much needed time away from work", Emily laughed and said, "from your lips Aaron".

Dave said, "so what's on the agenda for tonight"?, everybody looked around and Penelope said, "I have an idea,how about we fix smores over the fireplace and then tell Christmas stories"?, Derek smiled and said, "that sounds like a good idea sweetness". It wasn't long before the kids were waking up and Sarah said, "since the kids are awake how about we go get everything ready for the smores".

Ashley ran over to Penelope and said, "mommaaaaaa can we pway wif Cwooney"?, she tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "how about we have some smores first and then you can play with the puppies"?, Jack said, "I love smores", Henry said, "me to, me to". Abby walked over to Derek and said, "tan you wead us a stowy afore we go to sweep"?, he said "I sure can".

Abby hugged him and said, "weally"?, he said, "sure, I'd love to read you and your sister a story", Penelope smiled as she watched Derek with her daughter, they had never got to meet their daddy and it was obvious that they were getting attached to Derek and the rest of the family. She sighed happily as everything for the smores were brought over to the fireplace.

The house was filled with the sound of laughter and talking as they enjoyed time together making smores, Penelope laughed as she wiped the sticky marshmallows off of the twins faces. Fran watched as Derek helped Penelope with the twins, she could tell that Derek was falling head over heels in love with Penelope and she couldn't have been happier knowing that her son had finally found someone to spend hopefully the rest of his life with.

The boys conked out about 2 hours later and the twins were fading fast as Derek and Penelope carried them up the stairs and got them ready for bed, Penelope tucked Ashley in and Derek tucked Abby in so Derek could start the story. Fran started up the stairs and when she got to the top memories of her James reading stories to their kids filled her memory as she heard Derek say, "once upon a time".

Before the story was half over both girls were sound asleep, Penelope smiled as she led Derek into the hall, she said, "you are so good with them", he said, "it's hard not to because they are adorable". She smiled and started to say something and he put his finger over her lips and said, "just like their momma" and then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft gentle kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Family For Christmas-Ch 19

Derek woke up the next morning with a smile on his face, he threw the covers back and took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading down the stairs to get the day started. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Penelope laughing and talking with Sarah and Desiree, she was so beautiful standing there in her peach outfit as she talked to his sisters.

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I bet that was hilarious", Desiree said, "ohhhhh it was, it was", Sarah said, "there was this one time that he was trying to help us with breakfast for momma and he accidently set the kitchen on fire". He walked over and said, "hey nowwwwww", Desiree laughed and said, "ya know we are still gettting Christmas cards from the firemen" causing Derek to laugh and shake his head as he walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee.

Fran giggled as she hugged her son and said, "he was so cute when he was a baby", Sarah said, "yeah we don't know what happened to him after he got older", Derek said,  
"hey I'm right here ya know, I can hear every word you are saying". Sarah put her hand on his arm and said, "just teasing baby brother", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "sureeeeeee you were Sarah, sureeeeeeee you were" earning a laugh from Penelope.

Derek said, "where are the kids"?, Penelope said, "Reid, Aaron and Dave have them outside letting them make snowmen", Derek walked over to the window and laughed as he watched Hotch throw a snowball at Reid. Fran said, "what are you laughing at baby boy"?, he put his coffee cup down and said, "we're missing all the fun" and he threw the door open and ran outside and started throwing snowballs at Hotch and Reid.

Dave laughed and said, "heyyyyyyyyy now I'm an old man remember"?, Derek whirled one at him hitting him in the shoulder and said, "old man nothing", Dave picked up a snowball and said, "ohhhh it's on Morgan, it's onnnnnnnn". Derek was laughing so hard that he didn't see the snowball that was coming until it slapped him in the side of the head.

The girls all grabbed their coats and joined in the fun and soon the air was filled with snowballs as they hurled them at each other, the kids stood back laughing as they watched their parents playing. Jack picked up a snowball and said, "come on this looks like fun" as they picked up snowballs and ran toward the adults, Penelope looked up as snowball after snowball whizzed passed her.

Derek looked over his shoulder just in time to see a snowball smack Reid in the stomach, he said, "take that pretty boy", Reid whizzed several snowballs at Dereks head and chest and when a couple connected he said, "take that Morgannnnnn". JJ picked up a snowball and gently tossed it at Henry and when it hit him on the chest he laughed and said, "mommaaaaaaaaa" as he threw one back at her hitting her on the legs.

Sarah and Desi both picked up snowballs and nodded their heads yes before they threw them at their brother, Derek managed to duck them and he said, "ohhhh this means warrrrrrrrr" as he started throwing snowball after snowball at his sisters. The air was filled with snow and laughter as they continued to play in the snow for almost an hour longer before heading inside to warm up and grab some breakfast.

The kids were all sitting at the kids table eating their breakfast as the adults sat there laughing and talking as they finished their coffee and cocoa, as Derek looked at Penelope he bit down on his bottom lip as the urge to kiss her became almost to much for him. When the kids were finished with their breakfast they all headed into the other room to play with Clooney and Mudgie.

Emily sighed happily as she felt her husbands arm wrap lovingly around her, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "you got in a few good shots out there beautiful wife of mine". She laughed and said, "so did you my love, so did you". JJ kissed her husband gently on the lips and said, "I love you Spence", he said, "I love you to Jayje".

Derek walked up behind Penelope and said, "did you have fun outside"?, she turned around and said, "I sure did, I haven't had that much fun in years", he leaned in and whispered, "I soooo want to kiss you right now". She said, "I want to kiss you to", she then cupped his face in her hands and leaned in and pressed a soft and loving kiss on his lips.

Fran couldn't help but smile as she caught a glimpse of her son and Penelope wrapped in each others arms happily kissing


	20. Chapter 20

Family For Christmas-Ch 20

Derek quickly deepened the kiss as his hands slid down her body resting on the swell of her butt, when they pulled apart he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "you are so beautiful". She giggled and said, "you aren't so bad yourself hotstuff". She looked around and saw her girls having a blast playing with Henry and Jack and said, "they look so happy don't they"?, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "they sure do anddddddd their momma looks pretty happy to".

She sighed and said, "I haven't been this happy in years, I feel so comfortable and safe here with you all", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "and we love having you hear". She took a deep breath and said, "but we leave in a few days and then what happens"?, he turned her around and said, "let's just enjoy ourselves now and we will worry about that later", she nodded her head in agreement as they intertwined their fingers and headed over to join the others.

As the morning fell into the later part of the afternoon the kids were down for a nap and the adults were talking about what time Santa was going to come, Emily said,  
"are you going to let them accidently see you putting gifts under the tree"?, he grinned and nodded his head and said, "I think that would be good, don't you, I mean that way you can sneak and get the pictures of them catching me putting them down".

Penelope said, "that will be precious, simply precious", Fran said, "I agree with you Penelope, those will be some special pictures that will last a life time", Derek said, "so Santa is coming tomorrow night, right"?, they all nodded their heads in agreement. While the men were talking the women decided that they would get up and get started with dinner.

As Derek watched Penelope walk off he couldn't help but smile, he wanted everything with her, she was the woman that was quickly owning his heart, he knew that his reputation in the past was that of a ladies man but the blonde that just left his side had changed that the day he met her. Penelope was standing next to the counter working on the potatoes when Emily said, "you're glowing Garcie".

Penelope said, "I'm happy Emily, so so happy", Emily said, "and it shows", JJ said, "what shows"?, Emily said, "that Penelope is happy", JJ said, "ohhhhhh it's very obvious, she practically glows she is so happy". Sarah said, "so is my baby brother, I haven't seen him this happy since we were little", Desiree said, "it's good to see him so happy, he deserves it:', she puts her hand on Penelopes and said, "you both do".

Penelope smiled and said, "when I'm with Derek I feel so, I feel so", Fran grinned when she heard Penelope say, "free and happy", JJ said, "and that's definitley a good thing". She nodded her head and said, "I know that I've only known Derek for a few days but it feels like I've known him for years", Emily said, "I have that same connection with Aaron so I totally know how you feel".

JJ said, "that kind of connection doesn't happen very often", Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "very true, I haven't felt this way since I, well since I lost the twins father". Fran said, "honey I can totally relate, after my James passed I was never interested in another relationship but when I met Dave all of that changed and now I can't imagine my life without him".

Penelope glanced out into the living room and saw Ashley now sleeping in Dereks lap, she knew that he girls loved him and it was obvious by watching him with her girls that he loved them just as much. As she continued to look at the amazing man in front of her was it true, was it happening to her, was she falling in love with Derek Morgan"?, she grinned and said, "yeah I am".

Fran said, "what was that honey"?, she said, "oh nothing, I was just thinking outloud I guess", JJ said, "I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas Eve", Penelope looked over at her and said, "yeah me either, it's hard to believe that our time here is almost over". Emily said, "let's not think about that, let's think about having fun now and worry about leaving later", she smiled and said, "now that I can do" as they continued to work on dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

Family For Christmas-Ch 21

After dinner was over Dave, Fran and the kids headed into the living room to watch movies while the others cleaned up the kitchen, Derek laughed as he reached into the sink and grabbed some bubbles and put them on Penelopes nose. She laughed and said, "heyyy" as she reached down and got bubbles and put them on his nose, he gave her is famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "ohhhhh it's on".

It wasn't long before everybody was covered with bubbles and Derek laughed as he pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed her lips, the others grinned as they slowly backed out of the kitchen to give the new couple some time alone. When they pulled apart she breathlessly said, "you are so good to me and the girls and I don't think that I will ever be able to repay your kindness".

He brushed hair out of her eyes and said, "I love being with you and the girls, you are all very important to me", she said, "and you are very important to us to hotstuff". Derek chuckled at her nickname for him and said, "anything you say baby girl", she said, "I'd say the girls will be heading to bed soon, they've had a long day playing and are exhausted".

He said, "I bet they are exhausted after playing all day", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was wondering", he looked at her and she said, "after the girls are asleep I'm thinking about hitting the hottub, would you like to join me"?, he felt himself growing very aroused, very quickly and he said, "I'd like nothing more sweetness".

She blushed and said, "alrighty then, I'll meet you when the girls are asleep", he kissed her lips gently and said, "consider it a date", she smiled as they then intertwined their fingers and headed out to join the others. Sure enough a little more than an hour later the girls were sound asleep tucked into their beds, Penelope smiled as she stood in the door staring down at the two greatest joys in her life.

She made sure their nightlight was on before turning around and heading back to her room when it dawned on her that she had nothing to wear in the hottub, she quickly walked to JJ's room and knocked on the door. She walked to the door and said, "hi Penelope is something wrong"?, she leaned in and whispered, "Derek and I are heading to the spend some alone time in the hot tub and I just realized that I don't have anything to wear".

She said, "ohhhhh you don't have to worry, there are pleny of suits in the drawers right behind the tub", she grinned at her new friend and said, "ohhhhh thank you so much". JJ laughed and said, "no problem, now go and have some fun", she sighed happily and said, "see you in the morning", she said, "good night Penelope", before closing the door and rejoining her husband.

Penelope walked into the room and over to the drawers, after looking through them for a few minutes she slipped one on and then donned a robe, she was just leaning over and touching the water when Derek walked into the room. He said, "I was afraid that you were going to change your mind", she shook her head and said, "not on your life hotstuff".

He opened his robe and dropped it to the floor before walking over to the tub, she felt her heart racing as she looked at him standing there in nothing but a huge smile and some trunks. He stepped into the water and said, "ohhhh this feels good", he held out his hand and said, "care to join me"?, she swallowed hard as she then opened her robe and slid it off her shoulders.

Derek smiled as he saw every curve on her perfect body, he had been waiting on this moment from the first time he saw her and she was more beautiful than he had ever dreamed of. He said, "you look breathtakingly beautiful", she blushed and said, "th thank you", she then put her hand in his as she let him help her into the tub beside him.

She sat down and relaxed against the tub and said, "ohhhhhh this feels great doesn't it"?, he said, "it sure does", she said, "Derek slid closer to her and leaned in and started peppering the side of her neck with butterfly kisses. She turned her neck to the side to give him more access to her neck, he smiled as he started gently nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck.

He then every so slowly kissed his way up to her perfect lips where he met no hesitation as he claimed her lips with his, she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him closer. He pulled away and said, "Penelope maybe we should stop", she said, "do you want to stop"?, he said, "no, no I don't", she smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

when they pulled apart she whispered, "don't stop Derek, don't stop" and he quickly and hungrily leaned back in and started devouring her lips with his


	22. Chapter 22

Family For Christmas-Ch 22

Penelope smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss, she loved the feeling of his lips on hers, he was an amazing kisser and the more he kissed her the more she wanted him to. He gently pulled her into his lap before they pulled apart, she was so beautiful in every way and he wanted her, he wanted her so bad and from the way she was kissing him she wanted him just as much.

Penelope slid her hand down his body earning moans of pleasure from him, she wanted him, ohhhhhh how she wanted him but were things happening to fast, afterall her and the girls would be gone in a few days and once again they would be alone and her heart shattered. She pulled away and he said, "you are so so beautiful", he then slid his hand down her body and said, "and you feel so good".

She closed her eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, he slowly deepened the kiss and it didn't take long before hands were roaming all over each others bodies. Just as Dereks hand was sliding closer and closer to her perfect and very ample breasts they heard a knock at the door, he reluctantly pulled away and blew out a breath before saying, "come in".

Fran stepped inside and said, "I hate to bother the two of you but Ashley woke up, she had a bad dream and she's asking for you", she looked down at Derek and said,  
"I'm sorry but" he said, "let's go see what's wrong". They got out of the tub and dried off before putting their robes on and heading up the hall, when she walked into the room Ashley practically jumped into her arms.

She ran her hand up and down the little girls back and rocked her saying, "it's okay baby, mommy's here, mommy's here", Derek watched as Penelope soothed her daughter and held her close to her body. A few minutes later the litle girl was peacefully sleeping in her mommys arms, Derek said, "is she alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "she's fine, she's fine".

She tucked the little girl back into bed and kissed her forehead and whispered, "mommy loves you", she then turned around and headed back out into the hall, Derek put his hand on her shoulder and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm fine it's just it's hard to watch your child hurt and not be able to stop it".

He said, "you are wonderful with her, she calmed down in no time flat", Penelope said, "I love my babies Derek, I love them so much", he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I know you do sweetness". Penelope said, "I don't know what I'd do without them, they are my entire world and", he put his finger against her mouth and said, "I'm falling in love with you Penelope".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "wh wh what"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "I'm falling in love with you", she smiled and said, "I'm falling in love with you to, everything just seems meant to be when I'm with you". He smiled and said, "I couldn't have said it better, it's like everything just flows into place as long as we're together", she nodded her head in agreement as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Derek said, "have a good night beautiful", he caressed her cheek and said, "sweet dreams", she smiled and said, "I don't think that will be a problem", he winked at her and said, "yeah for me either". She felt her heart racing as she watched him walk into his room and close the door behind him, she blew out a deep breath and said,  
"he loves you Garcie, he said he loves you and the girls" as she walked into her room and closed the door.

Derek sighed as he laid down on the bed, he pulled the covers up over his tired body and rolled over onto his side and said, "slowww and easy Morgan, she definitely feels the same about you so just take it slowww and easy". As he closed his eyes he soon drifted off dreaming a wonderful dream about him and Penelope and their lives together with the twins.

Penelope giggled as she laid down and humped up to a pillow, she could still feel his lips on hers and as she ran her finger over them they tingled, she sighed as she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Family For Christmas-Ch 23

Penelope woke up the next morning to the feel of Dereks lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "good morning", he laughed and said, "don't you mean good afternoon"?,  
her eyes flew open and she said, "what time is it"?, he said, "a litle after noon". She threw the covers back and said, "ohhhh the girls", he said, "chilllllllll it's alright they're fine".

She said, "why didn't you wake me"?, he said, "welllllll we just got back", she looked up at him and said, "who's we"?, he said, "me, momma and the girls", she said,  
"back, back from where"?, he said, "well the girls wanted to go Christmas shopping so me and momma took them". She said, "Derek they're only 4 what do they know about shopping"?, he laughed and said, "bustedddd".

She said, "that's right mister now spill it what were you 4 doing"?, he said, "well I didn't lie we did go shopping", she said, "uhhhhh huhhhh but", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "no buts". He kissed her lips and said, "I'll let you get dressed, not that I'm not liking how you look now", she blushed as she wrapped her robe around herself".

He said, "I didn't mean to", she said, "you're fine", he said, "I'll see you downstairs", she nodded her head and said, "later handsome" and as he walked out the door he was laughing and shaking his head. When Penelope joined everybody downstairs a few minutes later the girls were sitting in Dereks lap laughing as he told them a story.

When they jumped down Abby smiled and said, "hiiiiiiiii momma", she picked the little girl up and said, "hi sweetie", Abby kissed Penelope on the cheek and Penelope said, "can mommy ask you a question"?, the little girl nodded her head yes and Penelope said, "what did you and your sissy help Derek with earlier today"?, Abby just looked at Penelope and said "me can't tell you".

Penelope said, "yeah you can and I promise that I won't tell that you told mommy", the little girl said, "mommaaaaaaa I pwomised", Derek walked over and said, "is everything alright"?, Penelope said, "I'll be honest with ya I was trying to get Abby to tell me what you got while you were gone and she won't". Derek kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "that's right because we pinky promised didn't we"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "yeppppppppp".

Penelope put her daughter down watched as she ran across the room, Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I can't believe that you tried to get Abby to tell you what I bought". She laughed and said, "welllll I just wanted to know but the pinky promise was a good touch", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said,  
"you can see what I got".

She smiled and said, "really"?, he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "yeah on Christmas morning", she playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "ohhhhhhhh that is sooooooooo not fair". He said, "now baby girl". She said, "come on Derek you can tell me", he shook his head and said, "nooooooo I can't gorgeous".

Penelope said, "okayyyyy then two can play that game", she walked away from him and said, "JJ can you take me shopping, there is something I need to get"?, she smiled and said, "yeah sure". Emily said, "ohhhh can I go to"?, Penelope said, "sure", Derek said, "ohhhhhhhh come on you don't have to go out now do ya"?, JJ said, "don't worry Morgan we'll take good care of her I promise".

Penelope grinned and said, "can you watch the girls"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah no problem", she kissed his cheek and said, "see ya soon" and he watched as they all walked out of the house. Fran walked over and said, "where are they going"?, he sighed and said, "she's gone shopping", Dave said, "it's a good thing that they are going now because we're suppose to get several inches of snow later".

Ashley ran over and grabbed Derek by the hand and said, "tome pwayyyyyyyyy", he looked at his mom and said, "if you two will excuse me I'm needed" and Fran and Dave grinned as they watched Derek and Ashley walking across the room to join the other kids. Dave said, "he's so good with them", Fran kissed Dave on the lips and said,  
"something tells me that oneday soon those two beautiful girls are going to be my grandaughters".

Dave laughed and said, "I think you're right Bella", he wrapped his arms around her and grinned as they watched the kids wrestling Derek to the ground, Reid laughed and said, "get him, get him" and then everybody laughed as Henry and Jack pounced on Reid pulling him to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

Family For Christmas-Ch 24

Penelope looked at JJ and Emily and said, "you girls know Derek better than I do, can you help me find something for him for Christmas"?, the girls looked at each other and said, "sure". As they walked through the store Penelopes sighed and said, "there is a lot of beautiful stuff here but none of it screams Derek to me", JJ said, "yeah me either".

Emily looked down and grinned and said, "hey girls I think I found it", Penelope and JJ walked over and Penelope said, "ohhhhh it's beautiful, do you think that he will like it"?, Emily put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "like it he'll love it". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much girlies I appreciate it so so much".

JJ giggled and said, "sure Garcie not a problem", after paying for Dereks gift Emily said, "how about we grab a hot chocolate before we head home"?, Penelope said,  
"a hot chocolate sounds good" as they made their way to the cart. Penelope smiled as she looked around at all of the snow, everything was sparkling as the sun tried to bounce off of everything.

Emily said, "it's like a winter wonderland", Penelope said, "it's so beautiful here", JJ said, "I love Christmas here, especially when it snows like it is now", Emily said, "Jack loves to go sledding and make snowmen". JJ said, "yeah so does Henry", Penelope said, "this year is the first year my girls have gotten to play in the snow".

JJ said, "they are having a blast", Penelope took a sip of her cocoa and said, "they sure are, I've never seen my babies this happy before", Emily said, "well I can tell you that Jack and Henry are loving this Christmas". JJ said, "I think that the boys have a littleeeeeee crush on your girls", Penelope laughed and said, "well I think my girls feel the same way".

The three girls laughed as they continued to talk about how cute the kids looked playing together, a few minutes later after finishing their cocoa JJ said, "we better head back to Rossis before the roads get to bad". Penelope said, "do we have time to make one more stop"?, the girls nodded their heads yes as they made their way up the street to the supermarket.

Fran smiled as she watched the kids playing in the middle of the floor, Derek laughed and said, "they are adorable aren't they momma"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"they are and you are so in love with them aren't you"?, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "they are all so amazing momma". She put her hand over her sons and said,  
"and it's so obvious that you are falling in love with Penelope".

Derek swallowed hard and said, "I am momma, I am falling hard for her", she said, "I'm so happy for you honey", he said, "but what happens when their time is up and they leave"?, Fran said, "honey let's now dwell on that now, let's just focus on showing Penelope and the girls an amazing Christmas". Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love the way you think momma".

About half an hour later Ashley ran over to Derek and said, "Dewekkkkkk"?, he looked down and said, "yeah sweetie"?, she said, "where momma"?, he got down in front of her and said, "she went out with JJ and Emily for a few minutes but don't worry she'll be back very soon". Ashley hugged Derek and said, "fank you", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "you are very welcome".

He then watched as she ran back across the room and started playing with Henry, he sighed knowing that when the time came for them to leave that he would be without a doubt heartbroken. Dave smiled as he heard the front door open, he walked over and said, "here girls let me help you", he took the bags from them and said, "ohhh is this what I think it is"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I was hoping that maybe we could make gingerbread houses".

Fran walked into the kitchen and said, "ohhhhh gingerbread houses my kids loved doing this", Penelope rubbed her hands together and said, "me and the girls do this every year". JJ walked to the door and said, "who wants to make gingerbread housessssss"? and the room was filled with squeals of delight as the kids all made their way over to the table.


	25. Chapter 25

Family For Christmas-Ch 25

Everybody broke off into teams and started making their houses, Henry and Jack teamed together as did the twins, JJ and Reid, Aaron and Emily, Fran and Dave and of course Derek and Penelope were together. Sarah smiled as she walked into the kitchen and said, "ohhhhh I've missed doing this", Desiree looped her hand through her sisters arm and said, "shall we"?, Sarah giggled and said, "we shall" as they made their way over to the table to start on their house.

The room was filled with laughter and talking as each team were working on different parts of their gingerbread houses, Penelope was working on the roof while Derek was getting things together for the window he wanted to fix. Ashley giggled as they sprinkled powered sugar on the roof for snow, Penelope smiled and whispered, "she is having so much fun, well they both are and I have to admit it so am I".

Derek said, "that's good news baby girl", she put the roof into place and said, "yeah it is", he kissed her lips gently and said, "you are so beautiful", she blushed and said, "you aren't so bad yourself handsome". Abby stepped back and said, "mommaaaaa wook", Penelope turned around and said, "ohhhhh sweetheart that's beautiful,  
you and your sister did a great job".

Derek said, "and you even have snow on the roof"?, Ashley said, "wike da snow on this woof", he said, "you both did a great job", Ashley and Abby ran over and threw their arms around him and they said in unison, "I lub you". He sighed happily and said, "I love you both to sooooooo much", they cackled as he picked them both up and swung them around".

Penelope reached up and wiped away the tear that streamed down her cheek, Fran walked over and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm fine, it's just, well it's just". Fran pulled her into her arms and said, "you're happy that they're happy"?, she nodded her head and said, "exactly, they deserve so much and I feel like I'm letting them down".

She said, "don't feel that way, you love them and they love you and from what I can see you are an amazing mommy", she said, "coming from you Fran that means so so much to me". Derek looked over and smiled as he saw 2 of the most important women in his life hugging each other and laughing, he then put them down and watched as they ran over to join Henry and Jack.

Fran said, "well since everybody is starting to finish I better get into the kitchen and get dinner started", she said, "do you need some help"?, Sarah, Desiree and Dave looked up and Sarah said, "that's okay Penelope, we'll help her". She grinned and said, "okay, this way we can get our gingerbread house finished", Fran said,  
"how does hamburgers and hotdogs sound"?, everybody nodded their heads yes and the 4 children said, "yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

She laughed and said, "alrighty then let's get dinner started" as they turned and headed into the kitchen, Derek walked back over to join Penlope and said, "are you alright, it looks like you've been crying". She said, "I'm fine", he caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch, he said, "are you sure that nothing is wrong"?, she said, "I'm positive that nothings wrong, as a matter of fact for the first time in a long time everything is right".

He winked at her and said, "I guess we need to finish our house don't we"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah", he said, "we should be finished in just a few short minutes". She laughed as she watched him gently put the candy on the window, she said, "you are really good at this", he said, "thank you, we use to do this stuff every year when we were growing up".

She said, "I love it that you are so good with the girls", he said, "it's hard not to be, they are so adorable and they remind me so much of you", she laughed and said, "why thank you kind sir". He pulled her into his arms and said, "you are very welcome baby girl" as he twirled her around the room causing her to laugh and giggle as he dipped her.

Ashley and Abby cackled and clapped their hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyy", Derek bowed and said, "thank you, thank you very much", Reid said, "I didn't know you had it in ya Morgan". He said, "I am a good dancer pretty boy". JJ said, "now boys behave or I'll ground you both" causing Penelope to laugh, he said, "alright Jayje we'll be good".

Hotch laughed and said, "don't believe them JJ it's a trap", Emily laughed and said, "okay okayyyyy let's finish our gingerbread houses", Hotch winked at her and he said, "I love it when you take charge". She wiggled her eyebrows and leaned in and whispered, "well then you are gonna love it later", he swallowed hard and said,  
"yes, yes I am" as they continued to put the finishing touches on their gingerbread house.

It wasn't long before Dave walked to the door and said, "dinner'ssssss readyyyyy" and the kids ran by the adults saying, "yessssss" as they ran into the huge dining When everybody sat down at the table Fran said, "and for dessert I have made a chocolate cake". When she joined everybody at the table a few seconds later they all started devouring the delicious meal in front of them.


	26. Chapter 26

Family For Christmas-Ch 26

After dinner was over the kids wanted to watch movies, the adults happily agreed so they could sit cuddled up in front of the fire, the couples were spread out all over the huge room while the kids were laying on their stomachs in front of the tv. Derek sat with his arms wrapped around his baby girl as he peppered the side of her neck with soft butterfly kisses.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her, she bit down on er bottom lip as she felt him gently nipping and sucking on the sensitive part of her neck. She leaned back farther against his chest as he whispered, "you are so beautiful, so so beautiful", she slid her hands up and down his thighs gently squeezing them.

They spent most of the movie making out like a couple of teenagers and when the ending credits started rolling up they pulled apart and glanced at the kids and she smiled as she discovered them all sleeping. Hotch said, "well that's it for Jack, he's out", Reid grinned and said "yeah Henry to", Derek said, "and the girls are definitley out to".

Penelope said, "well have a good night everybody and I'll see everybody in the morning, Desiree said, "do you need help carrying them upstairs"?, Derek said, "it's okay Desi I'll help her". Fran, Dave, Sarah and Desi stood watching as everybody else headed upstairs to put the kids to bed, she looked up at Dave and said, "they are sooooooo cute together, aren't they"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "that they are Bella, that they are".

Penelope tucked Abby into bed and glanced over her shoulder and watched as Derek did the same to Ashley, she could easily get use to this life with Derek and with his family. She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered, "mommy loves you", after making sure that she had her favorite stuffed animal with her she stood up and walked over to Ashley.

Derek stood back and smiled as she kissed her daughter and said, "mommy loves you", she then found her stuffed bear and put it under the covers with her and then took a deep breath as she walked over and turned on the nightlight. Derek walked over to the door and stood watching Penelope with her daughters and he had to admit that he wanted a life with her and the girls, he wanted his happily ever after and he wanted it with her.

She walked over to him and said, "they were exhausted", he nodded his head and said, "they've had a long day", she said, "that they have" as they walked out into the door with her closing the door almost all the way behind her. Derek walked her to her door and said, "today was a lot of fun", Penelope said, "I did to", she opened her door and said, "well Der" and he crashed his lips against hers.

She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, the feeling of his lips on hers was amazing and the closer he got to her the closer she wanted him to be. When they pulled apart he said, "sorry it's just that I can't control myself around you", she laughed and said, "I can't control myself around you either,  
it's like I want to touch you allllllll the time".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "you don't hear me complaing do ya"?, she ran her hand up his chest and said, "no but", he put his finger on her lips and said, "no buts". They both closed their eyes as they leaned in for another kiss, she practically melted in his arms as once again he deepened the kiss, when they pulled apart he knew one thing and that was that Penelope was now and would forever be the sole owner of his heart.

She said, "have a good night hotstuff", he said, "same to you baby girl, same to you", he leaned in and kissed her one final time before turning around and heading back toward his room. Penelope watched as he stepped into his room, he waved and said, "good night beautiful", she waved back and said, "good night handsome", after she closed her door she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhh that man" as she plopped down on her bed sighing happily.


	27. Chapter 27

Family For Christmas-Ch 27

Penelope woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, today was Christmas Eve and she couldn't wait to spend the day having fun with her new family, she threw back the covers and grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Derek was helping his mom and sisters put brunch on the table when his baby girl walked into the dining room.

Fran said, "good morning Penelope", she kissed her daughters on the top of the head and said, "good morning", Derek said, "since we are going to be outside playing in the snow we thought that a brunch would be good". She said, "everything looks and smells amazing", she sat down at the table beside Derek and said, "morning to you hotstuff".

After breakfast everybody slipped into the snowsuits and made their way outside, Derek said, "what do you want to do baby girl"?, she said, "hmmmmm how about we build another snowman"?, he said "sounds good, sounds good". Everybody split up and headed in seperate directions, some rode sleds, some were making snow angels, some were having a snowball fight and then Derek and Penelope were still working on their snowman.

The family spent the morning and afternoon doing one thing and then another until they had all got completely worn out and decided to head inside, well everybody but Derek and Penelope who decided to go for a walk. Derek grinned and said, "I can't wait to see the looks on the kids faces tonight when they see Santa putting gifts under the tree".

She laughed and said, "ohhhh me either, I bet the looks on their faces is going to be priceless", they stopped and Penelope looked around and said, "this view is just breathtaking". Derek looked down at her and said, "it sure is", she said, "I was talking about the trees and snow", he said, "and I was talking about the gorgeous woman in front of me".

Derek said, "I am so glad that you came to spend Christmas with us this year", she said, "you are huh"?, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "ohhhh yes", she kissed his lips and said, "this is the best Christmas we've ever had and we owe it all to you and your family". He said, "this has been the best Christmas I've had since my dad passed".

Penelope said, "I don't know what I would have done without my girls, they gave me a reason to live, to go on ya know"?, he nodded his head and said, "I sure do baby girl". He looked at her and said, "after my dad passed my momma spent all of her time trying to make sure that me and my sisters were taken care of", Penelope said,  
"Fran has done a great job with the 3 of you to".

He smiled and said, "why thank you gorgeous", she laughed and said, "sure thank hotstuff" causing them both to laugh as they turned and walked back toward the cabin hand in hand. When they walked into the house a few minutes later Dave smiled at them and said, "they all conked out for their naps", she grinned and said, "thanks for watching them for me".

Dave said, "no problem Penelope, no problem at all", Derek said, "well goddess since the kids are all asleep what would you like to do"?, she said, "just sitting and cuddling is fine with me". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm alllllllll for the cuddling" as they walked hand in hand over to the couch, once they sat down he put his arm around her and held her close as his lips met hers.

Fran peeped into the living room and saw her son and Penelope kissing and said, "I think that one day soon I'm going to be getting a daughter in law and a couple of beautiful grandaughters". JJ said, "they make such a cute family", Emily said, "it's good to see Morgan happy", Hotch said, "it sure is, it's been a long long time since I've seen him smile this much".

Reid said, "those little girls have just melted his heart that's for sure", Dave said, "and he is head over heels with Penelope that's for sure", Sarah and Desiree grinned and Sarah said, "it's just good to see my brother this happy, I haven't seen him this happy since we were little kids". Fran smiled and said, "filling out that application to host a family was the best thing I've ever done", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they continued making plans for the kids to catch Santa in the act later that evening.

Derek rested his forehead against Penelopes and said, "I can't believe that it's Christmas Eve already", she smiled and said, "me either, I can't wait for the girls to open their gifts in the morning". He said, "I can't wait for you to open your gifts in the morning either", she said, "ohhhhh really"?, he kissed her lips and said,  
"yes really".

She said, "any hints"?, he said, "uhhhhhhhh no", she giggled and said, "not even one"?, he said, "wellllllllll I'll tell you one thing about one of your gifts", she said, "I'll take it" causing him to laugh". He said, "one of them is your favorite color", she said, "is that all I get"?, he kissed her on the end of the nose and said, "yepppppp that's all you're getting out of me".

She sighed in his arms and said, "that's not fair" as she fake pouted, he took her face in his hands and said, "I love you Penelope", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she looked up into his eyes and said, "and I" and she heard Ashley saying, "mommaaaaa", she said, "coming baby", she turned and headed toward her daughter but turned around and said, "love you to" before making her way up the stairs to her daughters, leaving behind a smiling Derek Morgan.


	28. Chapter 28

Family For Christmas-Ch 28

A few hours later the snow was still falling as Penelope looked out the window smiling, she felt Dereks arms wrapping around her, he leaned in and said, "what's on  
that mind of yours"?, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "everything is so wonderful, so perfect". He said, "what's wrong with that"?, she said, "ohhhh nothing  
at all handsome, nothing at all".

She turned around in his arms and said, "I'm sensing that their's a but in there", she laughed and said, "it's scarey how well you know me already", he brushed his  
lips against hers and said, "soooooooo tell me what's wrong". She sighed and said, "well today is the 24th and we leave in like 2 or 3 days and", he put his finger  
over her lips and said, "and you're wondering what's going to happen to us, right"?, she nodded her head yes.

He caresed her cheek and said, "I love you Penelope and no matter how far apart we are that's not going to change", she said, "but", he said, "no buts, we can do it,  
we can make this work". She smiled and said, "you seem pretty sure of yourself", he laughed and said, "only about things I want and Penelope Garcia I want you and  
your daughters in my life".

Penelope said, "what happens when you get tired of me"?, he said, "that ain't going to happen", she said, "what do you see happening between us Derek"?, he gave her  
his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I see us continuing our relationship, falling deeper in love, getting engaged, getting married and adding more beautiful children  
to our family".

She said, "wow you have been thinking about us haven't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "see goddess I told you, I love you and the girls and I want us to be a  
family someday very very soon". Penelope leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "you Derek Morgan are one of a kind", he said, "and you Penelope Garcia are  
an amazing woman, my amazing woman" before claiming her lips with his once again.

They pulled apart when they heard Fran say, "come on you two Dave's going to read the Christmas Story", Penelope smiled and said, "come on handsome", they intertwined  
their fingers as they made their way over to join the rest of the family. Dave sat down in his chair as everybody gathered around him, the kids were sitting in front  
of him on the floor looking up into his face patiently waiting for him to start reading the story.

Derek was sitting behind Penelope with his arms wrapped around her as Dave started the story, the only noises you could hear in the room was the sounds of the fire  
crackling in the fireplace and Daves voice as he continued reading. Fran sat beside him and smiled as she watched the looks on the childrens precious faces, they were  
looking so happy and anxious as he looked down at them grinning.

Penelope smiled as she looked at her daughters sitting between Jack and Henry, they were so excited as Dave said a few minutes later, "Merry Christmas to all and to  
all a good night". Jack said, "that was awesomeeeee", Dave said, "okay Fran has fixed some cookies and brownies for everybody so go have fun and enjoy them because  
it isn't long before Santa comes".

The kids all ran into the kitchen followed closely by Fran, Sarah and Desiree, Penelope said, "they are so excited, it's been a long time since I've seen my babies  
this happy". Derek said, "they are such sweet little girls and they deserve the best and to be happy everyday", she nodded her head and said, "yeah they do", he took  
a deep breath and said, "and so does their mommy" before he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

When they pulled apart he said, "let's go in and have some cookies and brownies", she said, "you don't have to ask me twice" he laughed as he took her by the hand  
and led her into the kitchen. About an hour later the kids watched as Fran put some cookies and milk out for santa, Ashley said, "don't fordet da cawwots for his  
waindeews".

Fran said, "they are right here" as she put them on a saucer to themselves, the kids all hugged Fran and Dave before making their way upstairs, when he watched then  
disappear at the top of the stairs with their parents he said, "this is going to be fun" as he got up and kissed his wife before heading into library to get into his  
santa suit.

Fran laughed and said, "let the fun begin" as the door closed and her husband started his transformation into santa


	29. Chapter 29

Family For Christmas-Ch 29

After making sure that the twins were tucked in and asleep Derek and Penelope headed back downstairs to sit in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot cocoa, as he looked at Penelope he felt his heart racing. He was head over heels in love with this woman in front of him and he could imagine a love and happy live with her and the girls now all he had to do was make it happen.

Penelope blew on her hot cocoa and took a sip and said, "this is yummy", Derek said, "momma has always made the best cocoa but she won't tell any of us what the one secret ingredient in it is". Penelope said, "at my house it's marshmallows", Derek said, "ohhhhh I love marshmallows", Penelope laughed and said, "see we have so much in common".

Fran walked into the room and sighed before saying, "Dave is almost ready", JJ and Emily smiled at each other and Emily said, "this is going to be adorable", Reid said, "I've got the camera ready to record it". Hotch said, " I can hardly wait to watch them", Emily said, "I can't wait to see the look on Jacks face in the morning when he sees his puppy".

Hotch said, "I think I'm going to go grab some cocoa", Emily said, "ohhhh me to", Penelope laughed and said, "seems like we've got everybody in the mood for some hot cocoa". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "sounds like it beautiful", she sat there watching Derek and all she could do was smile, she couldn't believe that she had only known him for a few days and had already fallen in love.

She took a sip of her cocoa and wondered, "does that really happen, can you meet somebody and poof fall head over heels in love with them", she looked at Derek and said, "can I ask you something"?, he said, "sure, you can ask me anything". She said, "do you believe in love at first sight"?, he smiled and said, "definitely", she said, "really"?, he said, "yeah definitely".

She sat there listening as he said, "I felt an instant connection to you and each minute I spend with you that connection gets stronger and I fall more and more in love with you". She leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a soft and gentle kiss and when they pulled apart she said, "good answer Mr. Morgan, very very good answer", they sat there holding each other for the longest time just enjoying being wrapped in each others arms.

Everybody spent the next hour or so sitting in the mostly dark living room being as quiet as they could waiting on time for the kids to come downstairs in their search for Santa Clause. The only light was coming from the fireplace and the Christmas tree, it wasn't long before they heard the sound of little feet above them letting them know that they kids were up and that it was time for Santa aka Dave to make his appearance.

They all got up and headed into the dining room so that the kids wouldn't see them, Reid smiled as he saw Dave walking toward the tree, he then looked up and saw the kids walking closer and closer to Santa. The kids stood there watching quietly as Santa put gift after gift under the tree, they then covered their mouths as he picked up a cookie and took a bite and then drank some milk.

Penelope smiled as she watched Dave put the carrots into his pocket and they all grinned as he said, "my reindeers will love these", everybody then watched him then reach into his bag and pull out one more gift and put it under the tree before turning around and disappearing behind the tree. Jack looked at the others and said,  
"wowwwwwww did you see that, wow that was santaaaaaaa".

Ashley and Abby were all smiles as they nodded their heads yes and Henry said, "that was awesomeeeeeeeee", Jack said, "we better get back to bed before they find us down here"?, they nodded their heads yes as they turned around and practically ran up the stairs. Penelope said, "that was so sweet, they were all adorable", Emily said, "and the way they wanted to get back upstairs before we caught them, priceless".

Fran said, "well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to turn in because I know 4 little ones that are going to want to open those gifts that Santa brought them veryyyyyyyyyy early". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they quickly and quietly headed upstairs because they knew that the next day was going to be a long and happy day for everybody.


	30. Chapter 30

Family For Christmas-Ch 30

The next morning Penelope opened her eyes when she heard Ashley said, "mommaaaaaaa wakey up, wakey uppppppp", she said, "what's wrong"?, the little girl was hopping up and down on her knees and said "santa cwause was hewe". Penelope said, "he was"?, she laughed and said, "yeahhhhhhhhhhh tome on momma, tome on", she said, "alright baby, mommy's coming".

Derek laughed when he heard Abby saying, "tome on Dewek santa cwause was hewe", he jumped up and put his shirt on and slid his slippers on and said, "I'm coming little one". Abby put her little hand in his as they headed back downstairs, when they got into the living room Penelope said, "Merry Christmas everybody", the room was then filled with everybody saying, "Merry Christmasssssss".

Fran watched as the kids started opening their presents, she laughed as she Hotch handed Jack a note, the little boy looked up at him and said, "what's this daddy"?,  
Hotch said, "read it buddy". Jack opened the note and Emily said, "read it outloud sweetie", Jack said, "you get me first just come through the kitchen and open the door".

Jack jumped up and ran through the kitchen and pushed the door open and started squealing, "yessssssssssss ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss", causing Hotch and Emily to grin as they watched him gently pick the puppy into his arms. The puppy started licking Jacks face and he said, "I love you, I love youuuuu", Emily said, "now he's your responsibility Jack, that means that you have to feed and water him and take him for walks and play with him".

Jack said, "I'll take care of him, I promise", he then started laughing as the puppy started licking him in the face again, Emily said, "what are you going to call him"?, Jack thought for a minute and said, "I'm going to call him bandit". Hotch said, "bandit, why bandit"?, he said, "because he stole my heart daddy", Emily said,  
"awwwww that's beautiful buddy".

Jack said, "can I go show Henry and the girls"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "sure but be careful with him", Jack said, "I will daddy, I will" and they both then watched as their happy child ran through the house. Hotch wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "well Mrs. Hotchner I think he liked that gift", she laughed and said, "me to Mr. Hotchner" as they headed back into the other room to re join the family.

Penelope watched as her girls slowly opened their gifts, they got everything they had asked for and a lot they didn't ask for but wanted, Ashley climbed onto her bike and looked up at her mom and said, "I love it mommaaaaaaaa". Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "I'm glad sweetie", Ashley said, "it's so pwettyful".

Derek watched as Abby opened her princess castle, her mouth flew open and she said, "yayyyyyyyyy my castwllllllllll", Derek helped her move the huge box and the smile on her face was priceless. Henry opened one of his boxes and said, "wowwwwwwwwwwwww", Reid said, "do you like it"?, he hugged JJ and Reid and said, "I love it", they then watched as their son started riding the little car around the living room.

Fran handed Penelope a box and said, "I hope you like it", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Fran", she then sat down and started opening her gift, when she opened the box she said, "ohhhhhh Fran it's beautiful". She held it up and said, "I love it, thank you", she hugged Fran and Derek said, "momma that broach is beautiful",  
Fran said, "I saw it and instantly knew that I had to get it for Penelope".

Everybodys attention was turned to Hotch as Emily handed him a small box, he shook it and said, "hmmmmm what's this"?, she smiled and said, "open it", Derek looked at Penelope and whispered, "I wonder what it is"?, Penelope grinned and whispered something into his ear. He smiled and said, "he's going to love that", Penelope nodded her head and said, " I can't wait to see the look on his face when he opens it".

Hotch opened it and took the gift out and read on it, "baby Hotchner 12 weeks", he looked at Emily and said, "really"?, she happily nodded her head and said, "yes really". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "I love you little one", he then leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe that we're having a baby".

He raised up and pulled his wife into his arms and said, "I love you Em", she said, "I love you to Aaron", everybody then gathered close to congratulate the happy couple on their amazing news.


	31. Chapter 31

You are all amazing and I want to thank you for all of your nominations for the PCA's, my choices have been made and the final ballot should be up soon

Family For Christmas-Ch 31

Derek put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "congrats old man", Hotch laughed and said, "thanks Morgan", he leaned in and said, "maybe we'll be hearing about you and Penelope soon". He laughed and said, "sounds good to me man, sounds real good to me", Hotch said, "has Penelope opened your big gift yet"?, he shook his head and said not yet".

Hotch said, "you sound nervous", he said, "I am, I am, what if she thinks it's to soon, what if", he said, "she loves you Derek, she might be afraid but she loves you as much as you love her". He took a deep breath and said, "I've never felt this way before, it's like I've known her forever", Hotch said, "that's the way I felt with Em to and now look at us".

Penelope walked over and said, "congratulations Aaron", he said, "please call me Hotch", she laughed and said, "haha okay Hotch", seconds later the air was filled with the sound of his cell ringing. He walked over and picked it up off the counter and said, "yes mam", he listned for several minutes and said, "but mam it's, yes mam I'll get on that just as soon as the kids finishing opening their gifts".

He said, "no mam I haven't even looked out", he walked over to the window and said, "wow that came on fast", he listned and said, "yes mam", he grinned and then said,  
"and Merry Christmas to you to mam". Emily said, "what's going on"?, he said, "I've just got some things to check out later that's all", he said, "you all have to see this".

Everybody walked over and started looking out the windows and the air was filled with disbelief as they looked out at all of the snow", Hotch said, "we're under a blizzard warning and eveyrthing's closed down". Penelope said, "everything's closed"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, we are under a state of emergency and everything is closed".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "looks like you three will be staying a while goddess", she smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips gently and when they pulled apart she whispered, "I love you". He brushed a strand of hair away and said, "I love you to", Fran wiped her eyes and said, "alright we still have lotssss of gifts to open".

Sarah handed her mom a package and said, "this is from me, Desi and Derek", she opened the box and said, "ohhhh I love it", Derek said, "here momma let me help you put that on". She held up her hair as her son helped her put her beautiful pearl necklace on", she hugged all three of her children and said, "I love it and I love you three, my babies".

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "we love you to momma", she said, "it fills my heart with such joy to be here with all my family", Ashley and Abby ran over and they wrapped their little arms around her legs and looked her up in the face and in unison said, "we lubs you Fwan". She said, "and I love you both to", she hugged them both tight and said, "it looks like you and your mom are going to be staying a little longer" and they said, "yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy" as they ran across the huge room to join Jack and Henry.

Penelope handed Derek a box and he winked at her and said, "thank you gorgeous", she said, "anytime hotstuff", he sat down and gently shook it and said, "hmmmmm I wonder what this is"?, she said, "open it and see". He started ripping at the paper and when he opened the box he said, "ohhhhh Penelope it's gorgeous", he took the watch out of the box and put it on his wrist and said, "I love it".

She smiled and kissed his lips and said, "and I love you", he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he crashed his lips to hers in a very passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he said, "it's your turn", she sighed as he handed her a box, everybodys attention turned to Penelope she said, "any hints before I open it"?, Derek shook his head and said, "nopeeeee".

She opened the paper revealing a small black box, her heart started racing when she saw what was inside


	32. Chapter 32

Family For Christmas-Ch 32

She looked up at him and said, "wh wh what is this"?, he dropped to one knee and said, "I know this is fast but I'm head over heels in love with you and those adorable little girls". She felt tears welling up in her eyes as he said, "this is a promise ring, I want a future with you, I want us to get married and add more beautiful children into our lives".

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "baby girl do you want a future with me"?, she tearfully nodded her head and said, "with all my heart", he said, "so is that a yes on our promise of forever"?, she said, "that's a yes handsome, that's a yes". He stood up and crashed his lips against hers as the room filled with cheers.

The next thing they felt was two little girls wrapping their arms around their legs, Derek picked Abby up and kissed her cheek and said, "Merry Christmas", she laughed and said, "Mewwy Chwistmas daddy". Derek wiped away tears and said, "daddy, did you hear that baby girl, she called me daddy"?, a smile graced her lips and she said,  
"I heard handsome, I heard".

Everybody started gathering around them and hugged them as the celebration continued, Fran walked into the living room and said, "I think this calls for a celebration don't you"? as she handed the adults a glass of champagne and the kids glasses of juice. Dave said, "heres a toast to the best family a man could ask for and welcome to our family Penelope, Ashley and Abby".

Penelope was all smiles as Derek leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers, when they pulled apart Fran said, "I still see lots of unopened gifts under that tree over there". Dave said, "and we haven't opened our gifts from Santa yet", Jack looked up at his dad and said, "can you hold bandit for me daddy"?, he held out his hands and said, "sure buddy".

Derek smiled as he watched Penelope open a gift he bought her, she blushed and kissed his lips and said, "it's beautiful", he winked and said, "I can't wait for you to try it on". He leaned in and said, "and I can't wait to see it puddled at your feet", she laughed and said, "it's gorgeous but how did you know my size"?, he said,  
"wellllll I had a little help in that department".

She said, "ohhhhh you did did you"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure did", she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I know that the ring came as a complete surprise but it's a promise of forever ring and we can take our time and", she turned in his arms and cupped his face in her hands and said, "Merry Christmas hotstuff" before claiming his lips with hers.

They reluctantly pulled apart when her cell started ringing, she walked over and saw the ID and said, "Merry Christmas Margie", she laughed and said, "and a very Merry Christmas to you to Penelope". The friends talked for another couple of minutes before Maggie said, "I hate to bother you but we have a problem with one of the computer programs".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "can you keep an eye on the girls"?, he said, "yeah sure", she winked at him before heading up the stairs to see what she could do to help Maggie. It seemed like forever before she came back downstairs but it was only a few minutes, Derek said, "I missed you", she laughed and said, "I was only gone for a few minutes".

He said, "it seemed like forever", he said, "is everything alright"?, she said, "that was one of my friends from California Maggie, we're having a lot of problems with a computer program". He said, "did you take care of it"?, she said, "I was able to patch it for now", he said, "did you tell her that we are having a blizzard here"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure did and she told me to have fun and that she would see me when I got home, whenever that was" causing Derek and Penelope both to laugh as they headed over to rejoin their family around the Christmas tree.


	33. Chapter 33

Family For Christmas-Ch 33

Penelope looked around at all of the smiling happy faces and looked at Derek and said, "this Christmas has been amazing", Derek took her by the hand and said, "you still have another present to open". She said, "handsome you have given us wayyyyy to much already", he put his finger over her lips and said, "it's allowed for a boyfriend to buy his girlfriend and her beautiful daughters things for Christmas".

She said, "but", he said, "no butts" as he lead her toward the stairs, she grinned as she looked over her shoulder to see her girls playing with Jack, Henry and of course the puppies. When they walked into his room he motioned for her to step inside, she watched as he reached into his closet and pulled out a box, he walked it over and handed it to her.

Penelope said, "ohhhhh wait a minute I have something else for you", he laughed as he watched her walk across the hall to her room, she was only gone for a few minutes before she came back with a couple of gifts in her hands. He said, "I thought you said you had one present"?, she shrugged and said, "it's alright for a girlfriend to buy her boyfriend things for Christmas".

Derek raised his hands and said, "point taken", she handed him his boxes and said, "I hope you like them", he winked at her and said, "the only thing I wanted for Christmas is here in the room and downstairs playing". She smiled as she opened the box, she said, "ohhhhh Derek it's beautiful", he licked his lips and said, "I hope to get to see you in that one day".

She ran her finger up his chest and said, "you just might", he laughed as he started opening one of his boxes, he took the top off of the box and said, "baby girl this is gorgeous". He pulled out beautiful leather wallet, she said, "I'm glad that you like it", he kissed her lips and said, "like it I love it" she grinned and said, "thank you for my teddy I love it and the color is definitley my favorite".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "yeah I know", she said, "this other present is one that I think you are going to like", he opened it and smiled as he saw the faces of his three baby girls. She said, "this way when we aren't with you physically you can still see us anytime you want", he said, "I love it", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you".

They stayed wrapped in each others arms kissing until they heard giggling, they pulled apart to see Ashley and Abby standing there looking at them, Penelope said,  
"and what are you two doing?, Ashley said, "mommaaaaaa it's time fow piturws". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "and I want plenty of pictures with my girls" as they headed out of the room.

When they walked into the living room Fran said, "is everybody ready for pictures"?, Derek grinned as everybody started getting together for their pictures, first was one with Fran and Rossi and then one with Fran, Rossi, Sarah and Desi and then one Fran and her kids and then one final picture with Dave, Fran, Sarah, Desiree and Derek.

Next was Spencer, JJ and Henry and then one of Henry and JJ followed by one with Reid and Henry and then a group picture with the three of them, Emily smiled and said, "awwwww I like that one". Hotch wrapped his arm around his wife and Jack stepped in front of his parents holding Bandit, the next picture was Jack and Bandit sitting in front of the tree and then one with Jack and his dad followed by one with Jack and his mom.

Fran smiled and said, "you're turn Penelope", Penelope and the girls stood in front of the tree as the pictures were snapped and then there was a picture of Penelope with Penelope and Ashley and then Penelope and Abby. She then wiggled her finger and said, "come on handsome", he smiled and stepped forward and said, "are you sure baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than sure".

Fran smiled as Derek stood beside Penelope with the twins in front of him, the next picture was Derek and the girls and then the final picture was just Derek and his baby girl Penelope". Fran grinned as Derek leaned in and pressed a kiss against Penelopes lips, she quickly snapped a picture and thought, "they make such a beautiful little family.

When the pictures were over Fran said, "I'm going to go check on dinner", the kids all ran over to start playing with the dogs while the adults started working on clean up. Desiree and Sarah followed their mom into the kitchen to help with dinner, Desi leaned in and said, "Derek and Penelope make the cutest couple don't you think momma"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do baby, I really do".

Derek wrapped his arms lovingly around his baby girl and grinned as they stood looking at the Christmas tree


	34. Chapter 34

Family For Christmas-Ch 34

Derek smiled as he looked out the window at the snow that was now falling heavier than it had in hours, Reid walked over and said, "according to the radio we're gonna have snow like this for a few days". He looked over his shoulder at Penelope and smiled and then said, "good, that will give me more time with Penelope", Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you really love her don't you"?, he said, "I know it sounds silly considering we've only known each other a few days but I am head over heels in love with her".

Spencer smiled and said, "and she loves you just as much", Derek said, "I can see us spending the rest of our lives together, I can see us filling a house with little babies that are part me and part her so that the twins won't grow up alone". Reid smiled and said, "ohhhh yeah you've got it bad", Derek laughed and said, "that I do Spencer, that I do".

Hotch put his hand on Emilys stomach and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "tired but good", he said, "I still can't believe it", Emily put her hand on top of his and said, "believe it Aaron because in a few months we are going to welcome another baby to our clan". Hotch laughed and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner", she winked at him and said, "and I love you Mr. Hotchner" as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

JJ sighed happily as she watched her son riding his car, she said, "he looks so happy", Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "it's been a long time since I've seen him this happy". She turned in his arms and said, "what were you and Morgan talking about over there"?, he grinned and said, "we were talking about his true feelings for Penelope".

JJ said, "and what did he say"?, Reid said, "he is head over heels in love with her and he can see a long and happy life for them together", she smiled and leaned in and said, "something tells me that by this time next year she's going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan". Reid said, "I'll take that bet and I'll bet you that they will be married before the end of February".

She said, "that's a little over 2 months", he said, "yeah I know but it's obvious that they are totally in love with each other", she held out her hand and said, "you are on". He said, "and what do I get when I win"?, she said, "what do you want"?, he looked around the room at the happy children and said, "another baby would be nice".

She kissed his lips and said, "really, you want another baby"?, he said, "definitley", she said, "you're on Spence", he grinned as he wrapped his arms snuggly around her and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. When they pulled apart JJ said, "it looks so beautiful outside with all that snow", he nodded his head yes in agreeement and said, "something tells me that we are going to be here for a while", she winked and said, "I agree because it looks like this blizzard is hanging in for a while".

Desiree smiled at her mom and said, "I think that everybody has had an amazing Christmas what about you momma"?, she said, "so do I baby", Sarah said, "Derek looks so happy doesn't he"?, Fran grinned and said, "he does and I think he's finally found the woman that completes him". Desiree looked out into the living room and saw them cuddled up together and said, "I couldn't have said it better ma" as they went back to working on dinner.

The couples were sitting around the living room watching the kids play with their toys and the dogs and they couldn't help but smile, Emily giggled when Jack started cackling out when Bandit started licking his face. Henry was riding his car around the tree and Ashley was riding her bike and Abby was playing with the castle that she had begged for since Halloween.

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "this is the best Christmas ever", she sighed happiy and said, "I would have to agree", they all started talking about what an amazing Christmas they were having when a weather bulletin interrupted the Christmas music. Everybody listened as the announcer said, "WE ARE UNDER THE BLIZZARD WARNING FOR THE NEXT SEVERAL DAYS, WE COULD GET SEVERAL FEET OF SNOW FROM NOW TILL THE 29TH SO STAY INSIDE AND STAY SAFE".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "well I guess you're stuck with us a few more days", he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "that's music to my ears sweetness" as he rested his forehead against hers.


	35. Chapter 35

Family For Christmas-Ch 35

Fran walked to the door wiping her hands and said, "dinner will be ready in about an hour", Jack looked up at his dad and said, "can we go outside and play in the snow for a little while"?, he looked around and everybody nodded their heads yes and he said, "sure, go get your snowsuit on". The kids all jumped up and ran over to get ready.

Derek held his hand out and said, "come on goddes, let's go have some fun", she slipped her hand in his as they headed through the house to put their stuff on so they could head outside to play in the snow. A few minutes later everybody was outside playing in the snow, the family split up when they went outside as some of them started making a snowman and others were having a snowball fight and some were just laying on the ground making snow angels.

Penelope laughed when she slapped Derek in the chest with a snowball, he picked up a handfull of snow and said, "ohhhhhhhh it's on baby girl" and hurled it at nearly missing. She stuck out her tongue and said, "missed me, missed me now ya gotta kiss me", he smiled and walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "it will be my pleasure" before leaning in and claiming her lips with his.

They were all having so much fun that they didn't realize that almost an hour had passed until Dave opened the door and said, "okayyyyyy it's time to get in here and get cleaned up, dinner will be ready in like 10 minutes". The kids ran in front of the adults as they heading inside first, the adults stopped and kicked the snow off of their boots before heading inside to help the kids get their suits off.

A few minutes later they were all sitting down at their tables, the 4 kids were at the smaller table while the adults were all sitting at the bigger table, Dave took a deep breath and smiled happily as he looked around the table at the smiling happy faces of his family. He tapped his glass and said, "I would like to make a toast please".

Everybody lifted their glasses and he said, "this Christmas has been amazing and I'm glad that we were able to spend the holiday together", everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Dave said, "here's hoping that next Christmas finds us all together again happy and healthy", everybody in unison said, "here here" as they all took a sip of their wine before digging in to the delicious feast that awaited them.

They laughed and talked and talked and laughed for over an hour as they continued to eat, Derek and Penelope exchanged several kisses and held hands under the table as the meal went on. When everybody was finally finished they decided to help with clean up so that they could end the day togehter relaxing in front of the fireplace as a family.

It wasn't long before they were all sitting in the living room in front of the roaring fire, Jack yawned and said, "can we watch some Christmas movies"?, Dave tapped the end of Jacks nose and said, "sure can kiddo, why don't you all go and get your pj's on first and then pick out a movie to watch", they ran over to the stairs all smiling as they headed up the stairs toward their rooms with their mommys right behind them.

When they came back downstairs they all headed over to the huge movie selection and finally came back with Twas The Night Before Christmas, they sat there huddled together watching the movie and before it was half over the kids were all 4 sleeping peacefully. Penelope looked at everybody and said, "I'm going to get them tucked into bed and then lay down, I'm exhausted".

As she picked Ashley up Derek picked Abby up and smiled, Penelope whispered, "Merry Christmas everybody, thank you all so much for everything", Fran smiled as they all whispered, "Merry Christmas". Reid and Hotch then picked up Henry and Jack and said their goodnights before heading up the stairs, Sarah yawned and said, "good night momma and Merry Christmas you to".

Desi said, "Merry Christmas guys, we love you", Fran and Dave grinned and Dave said, "Merry Christmas to you girls and we love you to", everybody was all smiles as they headed toward their rooms. After tucking the girls into bed Derek whispered, "Merry Christmas girls, I love you", Penelope said, "Merry Christmas girls and mommy loves you sooooooo soooooo much".

They stood there looking down at the girls smiling, Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed the side of her neck and said, "Merry Christams goddess", she turned in his arms and kisses his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she whispered, "Merry Christmas hotstuff". He intertwined fingers with her as they headed toward her door.

He smiled and said, "I love you", she cupped his face in her hands and said, "I love you to and this has been the best Christmas I have had in years", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I feel the same way". She rested her forehead against his and said, "today has wore me out handsome".

He yawned and said, "me 2 beautiful, me 2", she winked at him and said, "goodnight, sleep tight and I hope you have sweet dreams", he laughed and said, "I'm going to imagine you in that teddy that I got you soooooooo my dreams will definitely be sweettttt". She laughed and kissed his lips one final time before stepping into her room.

Before closing her door she watched Derek walk across the hall to his room, he waved one final time and blew her a kiss before shutting his door, it wasn't long before they had both fallen asleep after their exhausting day.


	36. Chapter 36

Family For Christmas-Ch 36

Penelope woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she laid there thinking about what an amazing Christmas her and the girls had with Derek and his entire family. She threw the covers back and climbed out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom, it didn't take her long and soon she was heading out of the room and down the stairs to join the rest of the family.

When she stepped into the living room she saw Fran and Desiree in the kitchen so she walked over and said, "good morning", Fran said, "morning honey, how are you this morning"?, she yawned and stretched and said, "I'm great, how are you two doing"?, Fran and Desiree in unison said, "good" causing all three women to laugh. Penelope looked around and said, "where is everybody"?, Desiree said, "outside playing in the snow".

She grinned as Desiree handed her a cup of coffee and said, "they couldn't wait to get outside and play in the snow", Penelope said, "speaking of is it still snowing out there"?, Fran said, "ohhhhh yeah, we have almost 2 feet already and it's still snowing". Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "it looks like you might have us for a few more days Fran".

Fran grinned and said, "honey you and the girls can stay as long as you want", she opened her mouth to thank Fran when her cell started ringing, she looked down and said, "this is Maggie I have to take it" and headed through the house. Desiree said, "I hope that everythings alright at work", Fran said, "me to honey because she's stuck here for the next few days anyway, who knows maybe even through New Year".

Desiree said, "that sounds great", Fran took a sip of her coffee and smiled as she nodded her head in agreement with her daughter, meanwhile Penelope walked over to the window and looked outside and couldn't help but smile as she saw both of her girls sleding down the hill with Derek, Jack and Henry. She then turned her attention back to Maggie and the computer problem happening across the map in California.

Hotch walked in a few minutes later and saw Penelope working her magic on the computer, he stood behind her and watched as her fingers practically flew across the keyboard. She said, "alright Mags try hitting the tools file and clicking on the link I just sent you, that should help", a few seconds later Maggie said, "thanks so much Penelope, I hate to bother you but I couldn't make it work".

Penelope said, "not a problem, feel free to call me anytime, okay"?, Maggie said, "sure thing girlie", the two talked for another couple of minutes before the call ended. She then looked up at Aaron and said, "is something wrong"?, he shook his head and said, "no, nothing's wrong, I just have a couple of questions for you", she nodded her head and said, "ask away" as Hotch walked over and sat down beside her.

He looked at her and said, "what you just did when you were talking to Maggie was amazing, how did you do that so fast"?, she grinned and said, "it was really quite easy, all I did was" and she spent the next few minutes filling him in on what she did and when she was finished he was in total amazement of just how truly skilled she was with computers.

He said, "if I give you some information can you see what you can find for me"?, she said, "sure but this computer isn't equipped for FBI information", Hotch stood up and said, "follow me, Dave has a computer set up in the library with everything you'll need on it". She stood up and followed Hotch down the hall toward the huge library.

When they stepped inside he watched as she sat down in front of the computer, he handed her a list of 4 names and said, "I need everything you can find on their lives,  
financials, backgrounds, wants, warrants, whatever you can find". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sure thing" and he stood there watching as her fingers once again started flying across the keyboard.

By the time Penelope was finished looking up the information Hotch knew that he had a future computer analyst for the BAU on his hands, he grinned and said, "that was without a doubt the most amazing thing I have seen, you are a whiz with computers". She smiled and said, "thank you Aaron I appreciate that", he said, "your skill is truly astounding".

She said, "I hope that the information I was able to find helped you", he said, "ohhhh it did, it did", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "the information that you found in that few minutes is going to bring down a cereal killer and bring closure to several famalies". She said, "really"?, he nodded his head and said,  
"yes really".

He pulled his cell off his belt and said, "thank you so much", she said, "any time Aaron, any time", he dialed Erins number and after a few rings Penelope couldn't help but smile when Hotch said, "I found an truely unbelieveable analyst and she was able to help me get the information we need to bring justice and closure to the families".

She smiled as she walked out of the room heading back to the kitchen to rejoin Fran and Desiree, when Hotch was finished giving Erin the information she said, "whoever this analyst is we need to get her on our team". Hotch smiled and said, "I'll see what I can do to speed things along", Erin said, "sounds good Aaron, now stay inside and stay safe and we'll see you in a few days when the roads are clear".

After ending the call with Strauss Hotch smiled hoping that soon Penelope would be a permanent member of their team and their family


	37. Chapter 37

Family For Christmas-Ch 37

Fran looked up and saw Penelope walking back into the kitchen and said, "is everything alright"?, she said, "oh yeah everythings fine", Desiree said, "would you like some breakfast"?, Penelope said, "I was thinking that I would head outside and have some fun". Fran laugehd and said, "we were sitting here thinking about doing the same thing".

A few minutes later Derek glanced up to see his mom, girlfriend and baby sister walking out of the house, he said, "hey girls there's mommy", the girls ran across the yard squealing, "mommaaaaaaaa" until they were able to wrap their arms around her. She said, "how are my babies"?, Ashley said, "we're habin fun momma", she tapped the end of her daughters nose and siad, "you are huh"?, both girls nodded their heads and said, "uh huh".

Derek walked over and said, "well good morning beautiful", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "are you ready to have some fun"?, she held out her hand and said, "lead the way handsome". As they all headed back across the yard he said, "what do you want to do first"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about sledding"?, he said, "sounds like a plan gorgeous" as they headed for the hill with the girls right by their side.

Everybody stayed outside playing for several hours before one by one they headed inside to warm up and grab something to eat, soon everybody was inside but of course for Derek and Penelope. He intertwined their fingers and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she kissed his lips and said, "positive handsome, it's just so beautiful that I don't want to go inside just yet".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "we can stay out here playing as long as you want", she glanced over her shoulder and saw all 4 kids playing with the dogs and said, "everything's so perfect, so perfect that it's scaring me". He kissed the side of her neck and said, "don't be afraid goddess, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you".

She said, "I know that with my heart but my head is another matter", he sighed happily and said, "I love you Penelope Garica and we will be fine", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to Derek Morgan". He caressed her cheek and said, "how about we head inside and warm up"?, she giggled and said, "sounds good, sounds real good handsome" as they headed inside.

After they got inside and got their snowsuits off she was met by her adorable daughters, she said, "are you having fun"?, they nodded their heads yes in agreement and Abby took Derek by the hand and said, "tan you pwaf castwle wif me"?, he grinned and said, "I would love to". Ashley looked at Penelope and said, "tan you weed to me momma"?, she grinned as she took the book and said, "I sure will princess".

As the day continued on the kids were definitely keeping the adults busy with playing, watching movies and telling them stories and before they knew it the kids were all starting to yawn. Penelope said, "how about we get you two upstairs and get you into bed"?, Abby put her little hand in Dereks as they headed up the stairs, he picked her up and put her in the bed, she kissed his cheek and said, "lub you daddy".

He smiled and said, "I love you to princess", she smiled as he tucked her in and made sure her favorite animal was under her arm before moving over to Ashley, she grinned and said, "nigh nigh daddy". He kissed her forehead and said, "goodnight baby girl", he put her bear under the cover with her and said, "sleep tight", she gigled and said, "kayyyyyy" as she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes.

Penelope turned their nightlight on and slowly turned and headed with Derek to their door, she turned and smiled as she watched them peacefully sleeping, she whispered,  
"mommy loves you". She then closed the door and headed across the hall to her door with Derek right behind her, they stopped and he pulled her into his arms and said,  
"you are so beautiful and I can't believe that you're mine".

She laughed and said, "you're pretty handsome yourself there"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "why thank you mam", she kissed his lips and said, "you are very welcome kind sir". She ran her hand up his chest and said, "the girls love you", he said, "and I love them", she tried to hide her yawn and he said, "you are sooooooo busted".

She said, "what do you mean"?, he said, "you're tired", she said, "that I am", he kissed her lips gently and said, "good night, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite". She giggled and said, "good night handsome, sweet dreams", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "all of my dreams will be of you so I know that they will alllllllll be good".

Penelope leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and said, "night handsome", he winked at her and said, "night gorgeous" before turning around and walking across the hall to his room. As she watched his door close she smiled but that smile fell slightly when that hint of doubt started creeping back into her mind once again.

She closed the door and quickly changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed, as she laid there she couldn't help but wonder was she doing the right thing by falling for Derek, what would happen when she went back to California, would they stand a chance". She sighed as she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.  
'


	38. Chapter 38

Family For Christmas-Ch 38

The snow continued to fall for the next couple of days, it fell until the 29th and the children and adults alike enjoyed it so so much, they spent their days outside playing in the snow and their evenings and nights inside warming up and either watching movies with the kids or playing with the dogs. Each day Derek was falling more and more for Penelope and the girls and each day more and more doubt was creeping into her mind.

Maggie had called several more times with problems that had popped up and Penelope was able to handle everything that was thrown at her, she threw her head back and laughed as Maggie said, "when do you think you will be able to dig out"?, she said, "the snow just stopped falling lastnight soooooo it probably won't be until next year" causing them both to laugh.

Derek sighed as he looked out the window into the back yard at all of the snow, Reid said, "hard to believe that we got over 4 feet of snow", Derek said, "yeah it is pretty boy". JJ said, "it would be high all over the yard if the kids weren't keeping it mashed flat playing and sledding", he said, "I've had so much fun, I can't tell you when I've had this much fun".

Hotch walked over and said, "Morgan can I talk to you for a minute"?, he said, "yeah sure man" as they walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, Derek said, "what's up"?, he said "Strauss has called me several times over the holidays". Derek said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "oh no nothings wrong it's good news", Derek said,  
"good news from Strauss, boy it really is Christmas time" causing them both to laugh.

Hotch said, "Penelope is amazing on the computers and she helped me with a case", he said, "she did, she didn't mention anything to me about it", Hotch said, "she is so good that what she did in a matter of minutes would have taken our other analysts days if not weeks to accomplish". Derek smiled and said, "are you trying to say that" and Hotch stopped him and said, "yes, Strauss is wanting to get her on our team".

Derek grinned and said, "this is amazing, if she takes the job she will be here all the time with me, her and the girls will be here permanently", Hotch smiled and said, "that's the plan". Derek said, "have you talked to her about it yet"?, he shook his head and said, "no I was waiting for the snow to stop and the digging out to start".

Penelope laughed and said, "have a good day Mags and we'll be home soon", Maggie said, "you to girlie and be safe", Penelope said, "will do, will do" and after the call ended she headed back downstairs to see what everybody was doing. When she stepped into the living room she saw all of the kids playing with their toys and with the puppies and the adults were in the kitchen drinking coffee.

She stepped into the kitchen and Derek got up and said, "here you go baby girl" as he handed her a cup of coffee, she smiled and gently kissed his lips and said, "thank you handsome". He grinned and said, "you are very welcome", she walked over to the table and said, "sooooooo what's the plan for today"?, Dave said, "well the kids are wanting to stay inside today, or at least until later, they are wanting to play with their toys and the dogs".

She took a sip of her coffee and said, "sounds good, staying inside this morning sounds good to me", Derek smiled as Hotch said, "can I speak to you in private for a minute". She grabbed her coffee and stood up and said, "yeah sure", she followed Hotch through the house and they sat down on the couch, she looked at him and said,  
"is something wrong, do you need more help"? he said, "nothing's wrong and yeah I definitley need your help".

She smiled and said, "what can I do for you"?, he said, "you remember how after you helped me I called my boss and we talked on the phone"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah". Hotch said, "she wants me to offer you a job", Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, " job, did you say a job"?, he grinned and said, "yeah that's what I said".

Penelope said, "but I live in California and", Hotch said, "you could move here to Virginia, you could work at the BAU with us and the girls could be in daycare with that is in the same building with us". She smiled and said, "wow, this is amazing", he said, "I know that you will be heading back to California soon and I want you to really think about accepting this offer".

She swallowed hard and said, "I will Aaron I promise", he smiled and said, "that's good" and he said, "I hope to get good news from you very very soon", she grinned as she watched him walk into the kitchen. She leaned back on the couch and said, "this could be good, this could be very very good" and just as soon as the smile came to her face it fell just as fast when doubts started sneaking back in again.


	39. Chapter 39

The final ballot for the PCA's is up, please don't forget to vote for your favorites, the final day of voting is February 29 so please vote

Family For Christmas-Ch 39

Derek kept waiting for Penelope to come back into the kitchen but she never came, he walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace deep in thought. He looked at Hotch and said, "I take it you talked to her about the job offer"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "sure did", Derek said,  
"andddddddd"?, Hotch grinned and said, "she said that she would definitley think about it".

Derek sighed and said, "she's deep in thought in there so I'm hoping that means that she's thinking about moving here", Fran walked over and hugged her son and said,  
"she loves you son but this happened really fast so just give her time okay"?, he nodded his head and said, "I know momma, it's just, I love her and I don't want to lose her or the girls".

Fran said, "I know you love her honey but just take it slow and easy okay"?, he said, "alright momma", he walked back over to the door and watched as the twins ran over and sat down on the floor with her. Penelope kissed both daughters on the top of the head and said, "and how are mommys babies"?, they giggled as they leaned up against her and said, "we goodddddddddd" in unison.

Ashley looked up at her mom and said, "why kwying"?, Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "mommy is fine baby I promise I've got a lot on my mind right now", Abby turned her head to the side and said, "wike wot momma"?, Penelope tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "just grown up stuff baby". Abby looked at her sister and then back at Penelope and said, "otayyyyy momma" and then a few minutes later both girls ran over to rejoin Henry and Jack at the Christmas tree.

He took a deep breath before walking back over and sitting down at the table beside Reid, JJ said, "she is so in love with you Morgan, there is no doubting that it's just where it happened so fast she's scared". He said, "I'm scared to JJ, I've never felt this way before, she completely and totally takes my breath away and the thoughts that I might lose her forever scares me to death".

Reid put his hand on Dereks arm and weakly smiled as Derek took a sip of coffee, Derek said, "I know, I know, give her time", he nodded his head yes and Derek said,  
"I just hope that time's on my side". Fran walked over and kissed the top of his bald head and said, "don't worry baby boy everything is going to work out the way it is suppose to in the end", he nodded his head in agreement as he took another sip of coffee.

Penelope sat in front of the fireplace for the longest time weighing the pros and cons of moving to Virginia and they were pretty much the same, the pros were she would be able to spend time with Derek, a lot of time but the bad thing was that was one of the cons. She bit down on her lip as she said "come on Garcie you love him snap out of it".

She shook her head and said, "what if I move here, uproot the girls from California to move here and then me and Derek don't work"?, the little angel popped up on the other shoulder and said, "but what if you do move and it does work"?, she said, "I have, we have an amazing life in California, would it be right to take the girls away from everything they know so that I can be happy"?, she sighed and said, "I just don't know".

Fran watched her from the door and could tell that she was torn, she knew that Penelope loved Derek and wanted to stay with him but she knew that she was afraid to take the risk just in case things didn't work out. Dave walked over and wrapped his arms around Fran and said, "what's wrong Bella"?, she looked over her shoulder and whispered, "she's torn Dave, she wants to stay but at the same time she's scared".

Dave said, "I can understand that, she's spent her entire life in California and then she comes here for Christmas and falls head over heels in love with Morgan, now she has to decide what's best for her and the girls". Fran said, "I know but", Dave said, "but you want her here with Derek so all 4 of them can be happy"?, she said,  
"exactly".'

Dave said, "you have to see things from her point of view Bella, everything's happining so fast, she falls in love and is having an amazing time and then doubts start sneaking in". Fran said, "I know my love I know", he kissed her cheek and said, "don't worry everything will be fine once she figures out where she truly belongs and that she doesn't have to be alone to be happy", Fran grinned and said, "I married a wise man", he winked and said, "shhhhh don't tell anybody I'm trying to keep that a guarded secret" before they walked back over and sat down at the table to start talking about their plans for New Years Eve.


	40. Chapter 40

Family For Christmas-Ch 40

The next two days flew by with the kids playing and the adults getting everything ready for their little party, Penelope smiled as she looked around at all of the decorations. She giggled when she felt 2 arms wrap around her snuggle, she then felt 2 lips on the side of her neck, she closed her eyes and teasingly said, "what was your name again"?, Derek playfully slapped her on the butt and said, "hotstuff's the name, don't forget it".

She turned in his arms and kissed his lips gently and said, "never hotstuff, never", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I can't believe that tomorrow is the first day of 2016". She sighed and said, "me either and you know what that means don't ya"?, he said, "uhhhhhhh no, actually I have no idea", she kissed his lips gently and said, "that means that me and the girls will be heading home soon".

He put his finger over her lips and said, "let's not talk about that right now, I just want to enjoy our time together", she nodded her head and said, "I love the way you think hotstuff". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "whyyyyyyyyy thank you gorgeous" causing them both to laugh, Derek looked down when he felt someone pulling on his pants.

He smiled and said, "Henry my man what's up"?, he wiggled his finger and Derek leaned down and said, "what's wroing buddy"?, he said, "can you help us"?, he said, "yeah sure". Henry took Derek by the hand and grinned as he led Derek through to the den, when they stepped into the room Derek said, "ahhhhhhh man you're making a fort".

Henry laughed and nodded his head and said, "yeppppp we're gonna sleep here tonight", he said, "that sounds like fun", he said, "yeah and Desi and Sarah are gonna stay wif us". He said, "that does sound like fun but what do you need my help with"?, Jack said, "we can't make this side stay up it keeps falling down", Derek said,  
"hmmmmm let me see" and a few minutes later the den was filled with the sound of 4 children cheering as their fort was now completed.

When Derek walked back into the living room Penelope was gone, he looked at his mom and said, "where's baby girl"?, she said, "she's checking out a reciepe for me on the internet, she won't be long". Derek said, "I want to make tonight special for her momma, she deserves the best", Fran said, "well the kids are all sleeping in the den tonight and your sisters are watching them soooooooo why not plan something romantic upstairs"?, he hugged her and said, "momma you are amazingg" and then he disappeared from the room.

Penelope finished with her call and headed into the kitchen, she leaned in and said, "where's hotstuff"?, Fran said, "he said that he had something to do and just headed upstairs". Penelope grinned and said, "I need to talk to you about something", she leaned in and said, "sure honey", Penelope nervously bit down on her bottom lip as she readied to talk to Fran.

Penelope said, "I want tonight to beeeeeeee special", Fran said, "wellllll Sarah and Desi are going to keep the kids in the den tonight, they've made a fort and are going to sleep in it". Penelope smiled and said "that will be perfect", she then hugged Fran and said, "see you later" before she turned around and headed toward the stairs.

When Penelope walked into her room she saw a note laying in the center of the bed, she leaned over and picked it up, she grinned when she saw "BABY GIRL" written on the front. She took a deep breath before opening the note slowly, she felt her heart racing as she read, "would you meet me tonight in my room at about 11:30 I have a surprise for you, love Derek".

She tapped the note against her chin and said, "ohhhhh and I have a surprise for you to hotstuff", she walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, she then picked up the teddy and said, "yeah this will be good for tonight". She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost 4 and said, "I think I will soak in a nice hot bath and relax because something tells me that tonight is going to be amazinggggg".

Derek stood in his room and looked around, he adjusted the lights and said, "perfect", he had champagne chilling in a bucket and he had soft romatic music ready to play and he rubbed his hands together and said, "tonight is going to be amazing". He took a deep breath and said, "calm down Morgan, calm down, it won't be long till you get to hold that goddess in your arms".

JJ looked at the smiling face of Fran Morgan Rossi and said, "what's got you smiling so brightly tonight"?, she said, "well Derek and Penelope are both making plans for tonight". Emily said, "do you think"?, she nodded her head and said, "fingers crossed girlies that tonight brings them one step closer to being together forever and brining me closer to becoming a grandma" causing JJ and Emily to grin as they took a sip of their cocoa.


	41. Chapter 41

Family For Christmas-Ch 41

A few hours later the party at Casa Rossi was in full swing, the kids were all laughing and dancing around the room while Sarah and Desi kept a close eye on all of them. The couples were wrapped in each others arms kissing and laughing as time quickly passed away, as Fran looked around the room she couldn't help but smile at all of the happy couples all throughout the room.

Hotch slid his hand down to Emilys stomach and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that we're going to have a baby", Emily kissed his lips gently and said, "believe it Aaron because soon we are going to have another bundle of love". He smiled as he rested his head against hers, she giggled as she leaned in and started whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

JJ looked at Reid and said, "sooooooo Mr. Reid I have an idea on how we can ring in the new year" he smiled and said, "ohhhhh you do huh, care to fill your husband in on your plans"?, she grinned and said, "I was hoping that we could start practing for that baby". He smiled from ear to ear and said, "I love the sound of that Jayje" before he claimed her lips with his.

Dave kissed Fran on the lips and said, "you look radiant tonight Bella", she winked at him and said, "thank you Dave", he smiled and said, "I was thinking that we could sneak upstairs to ring in the New Year aloneeeeee". She caressed his cheek and said, "ohhhhh Mr. Rossi I can totally see us sneaking off and spending some time alone", he laughed and shook his head as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

Derek danced Penelope around the room and when he dipped Penelope she laughed and said, "you are an amazing dancer handsome", he kissed her lips and said, "thank you baby girl". He leaned in and said, "are you going to be able to meet me"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I sure can, well that is if you haven't changed your mind".

Derek quickly said, "NOOOO, I mean I haven't changed my mind", she giggled as he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it, she said, "this has been the best holiday ever". Derek smiled at her and said, "it sure has, this is the best Christmas I have ever had and that is because of you and the girls", she sighed and said, "and we owe our happy Christmas to you and your family".

Derek looked up and saw his mom and Dave dancing around the room practically connected at the lips, he laughed and said, "soon they will be slipping off", they sat there smiling and talking. Emily smiled as Hotch said, "welllllllll I think we are gonna mosey upstairs", JJ shook her head and Emily said, "well good night and Happy New Year, I'm gonna take my cowboy here to bed" and as they headed up the stairs everybody grinned.

It wasn't long before JJ and Reid intertwined their fingers and started making their way toward the stairs, JJ smiled and said, "Happy New Year you to", Penelope said,  
"and Happy New Year to you and Spencer JJ". As they headed up the stairs Reid wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in and kissed the side of her neck and as they disappeared at the end of the hall they heard JJ laughing as the door to their room closed.

About 5 minutes later Fran smiled and waved as they disappeared up the stairs toward their room, Derek smiled and said, "see, there they go", Fran turned and said, "good night baby boy". He said, "night momma", both Fran and Dave then said, "good night Penelope", she said, "good night to you to", as they headed toward the stairs he said, "I love you Mrs. Rossi", she said, "and I love you Mr. Rossi".

Derek and Penelope were the only two left in the room and they danced to a couple more songs, Derek loved holding her in his arms, he couldn't get enough of her and he knew that it would always be that way. They pulled apart and he said, "are you about ready to head up"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and happily nodded her head yes.

Derek said, "wellllll I'll lock up and meet you in my room"?, she kissed his lips and said, "count on it handsome", he blew out a deep breath and said, "woman the things you do to me". She ran her hand up his chest and said, "are nothing compared to what you do to me", she then turned and said, "see you soon handsome" and he inwardly moaned as he watched her butt sway as she walked up the stairs.

He turned and locked the door and blew out a deep breath, he made sure all the lights were off before making his way toward the stairs, as he hit the first step he said, "2016 is going to be an amazing year" and a few seconds later he disappeared at the end of the hall.


	42. Chapter 42

This chapter contains sexual content

Family For Christmas-Ch 42

Penelope took a deep breath as she raised her hand and knocked on his door, he smiled as he walked over and opened the door, he stepped back and said, "come in baby girl, come in". She stepped inside and smiled as she saw the champagne chilling, she saw strawberries, whip cream and chocloate on the table beside the bed and on the CD player her favorite music was playing.

She said, "everything is so beautiful", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently and said, "you're beautiful", they started swaying to the music and she said, "I can't believe that 2015 is almost over". He caressed her cheek and said, "me either and I have to say that the best part of this year has been since you and the girls got here".

His hands slowly slid down her body and rested just over her butt, she said, "Derek I" and he crashed his lips against hers hungrily, she moaned against his mouth as he thrust his tongue inside. Their tongues battled for control as their hands roamed all over each others bodies, Derek found himself getting very aroused, hard as a rock and the woman that was making him that way slid her hands to his waist and started fumbling with his belt.

Dereks hands slid to her dress, she pulled away and said, "waittttt", he said, "I'm sorry I thought you wanted this", she grinned and touched his face and said, "ohhh I do it's just I have a surprise for you". She stepped back and slid her dress over her body and Derek was all smiles as he saw that teddy, he said, "baby girl you look, ohhhhh my god you look incredible but there is a problem".

She said, "problem, what problem", he said, "well I'm wondering something", she said, "what are you wondering"?, he said, "I wonder what it will look like puddled on the floor at your feet". She grinned and said, "why don't you take it off me and see", he winked at her and said, "your wish is my command goddess" and he took a few steps and ever so slowly slid it down her body.

She stood there naked, completely naked and it was pretty obvious that he was liking what he saw when the front of his pants stuck out like a tent, she blushed and said, "do you like what you see"?, he claimed her lips with his and when they pulled apart he said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen". She looked down and said, "I bet I'm nothing like any of the other girls you date, am I"?, he said, "no you're not, they don't compare to you sweetness".

He caressed her cheek and said, "I love you", she ripped his belt out of his pants and tossed it on the floor and said, "we have a problem", he said, "what problem would that be"?, she said, "I'm naked and you're, wellllllll you're not". He said, "we can take care of that problem can't we"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhh yes we can" and it didn't take long before he was standing in front of her as naked as he was the day he was born.

She looked down and said, "you are a god of sculpted thunder, you are a work of art", he smiled and said, "and you are my work of art", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "I want you so much Penelope, do you want me"?, she looked him in the eyes and said, "ohhhhh yes Derek", he backed her to the bed and then smiled as she laid down pulling him with her.

He didn't waste any time in getting between her creamy thighs, he kissed his way slowly from her chest up to her perfect lips, he hovered over her for just a few seconds and said, "I've never wanted anybody more than I want you". She reached her hand up and touched his face and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours", he smiled down at her and said, "as you wish" and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her inch by inch.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around Dereks waist and moaned his name as he slid in and out of her, she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust as she raked her nails up and down his back. Derek hissed and moaned as he felt her nails on his skin, he then smiled against her lips, he was in heaven, he was with the first woman that he had ever truly loved.

Derek slowly kissed his way from Penelopes silky neck to her perfect erect nipples, she said, "ohhhhhh yes" as he took her nipple into his mouth, the feeling of his tongue swirling around brought her closer and closer to release. Derek then kissed his way back up to her lips, it wasn't long before he felt her tightening up around him, he smiled against her lips as a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her.

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her, she rolled over onto her side while she tried to catch her breath and said "th th that was". He kissed her lips and said, "amazinggggggg is what that was", a few seconds later the sound of fireworks cracking could be heard and he said, "Happy New Year goddess".

She touched his face and said, "Happy New Year handsome", she gapsed in surprise as Derek rolled her over onto her back and slid back inside her and as the sound of fireworks filled the air outside the bedroom was filled with their moans and groans as they spent the next several hours making mad and very passionate love as they enjoyed the start of 2016.


	43. Chapter 43

Family For Christmas-Ch 43

Derek and Penelope had made love several times throughout the night and finally conked out about 4:00 from exhaustion, Penelope slept about an hour and then woke up smiling. She got up on her elbow and smiled down at the sexy man sleeping beside her, she could never have imagined that making love could feel like that, he was so passionate and loving and he definitley made sure that she was truly satisfied.

She hadn't been this happy in a long time and the more she thought the more fear started sneaking back in, she covered herself up and said, "what have I done", she then gently slid out of bed and stood there looking down at the sleeping Derek Morgan. Tears streamed down her face and she whispered, "you deserve better than me,  
I'm not what you need".

She grabbed her clothes and quietly put them on, she walked over and looked at herself in the mirror and said, "you will never make him truly happy, just take a look at yourself Garcie, you're a fat computer geek and Derek is a chocolate god". She walked back over and kissed his lips gently and her heart soared and shattered at the same time when a smile graced his lips.

She grabbed the pen and paper laying on the dresser and wrote a quick note that said, "I LOVE YOU DEREK BUT YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN ME, I WILL NEVER EVER REGRET TONIGHT IT MEANT MORE TO ME THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW". She wiped the tears that were streaming down her face and wrote, "I HOPE THAT ONE DAY YOU FIND SOMEONE THAT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY BECAUSE YOU DESERVE THAT AND I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY.

She took a deep breath as she wrote, "I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO THE GIRLS AND I WANT TO THANK YOU AND YOUR FAMILY FOR GIVING ME AND MY GIRLS THE BEST CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR EVER AND I WILL NVER FORGET YOU, ANY OF YOU. ALL MY LOVE FOREVER YOUR BABY GIRL". She laid the note on the pillow where just minutes earlier her head had laid.

She walked to the door and turned and whispered, "I love you hotstuff", she then blew him a kiss and then backed out of the room heading to grab one of her bags, she needed to get the girls and get out of the house before the family woke up. She knew that if she didn't that they would talk her into staying and she was afraid that with Derek settling for her that he would one day learn to hate her and she didn't want that.

She grabbed a bag for each of the girls and made sure to get their favorite toys, she whispered, "I'll send to get the rest, right now I just need to get out of here and get back to where I belong, California. She walked downstairs and saw her daughters walking back from the bathroom, she whispered, "girls grab your coats, it's time for us to go".

Ashley rubbed her little eyes and said, "but momma it dawk", she said, "I know baby but we need to get home, mommy has to go to work", Abby said, "but momma what bout daddy"?, Penelope said, "we'll call daddy later but right now we need to get outside, the cab will be here soon". The girls quickly changed clothes and put their coats and boots on and headed toward the door.

Penelope looked around one final time before heading out the door, she turned and said, "thank you for an amazing holiday and I love you, I love you all", she then gently closed the door and sighed as her and the girls headed out to the waiting cab. She climbed into the back seat and wiped her eyes and said to herself, "this is what's best Garcie, you'll see".

The driver said, "are you alright mam"?, she said, "uhhh yeah, I'm fine", he said, "where to"?, she said, "the airport please", he smiled and said, "yes mam" as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. Penelope glanced over her shoulder and then looked forward and closed her eyes as tears streamed down her now red and puffy cheeks.

About an hour later Penelope and the twins were walking through the airport, Ashley looked up and said, "momma me miss daddy, Abby said, "me to momma", Penelope smiled down at her daughters and said, "I miss him to". A few minutes later their flight to California started boarding, she handed her tickets to the lady and she said,  
"it was quite a Christmas wassn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it was, it was the best Christmas ever" as her and the girls walked quickly through the tunnel heading toward the plane.

The plane lifted off on time and as they leveled off she whispered, "I love you Derek", the girls both yawned and it didn't take long before Penelope looked down and saw that they had drifted off to sleep again. She laid her head back and said, "I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing the right thing", she closed her eyes and smiled as memories of her night with Derek filled her mind.

A few hours later Derek woke up and reached for Penelope, when he couldn't find her he opened his eyes and said, "baby girl, whe" and he looked down and saw the note on the pillow. He opened it and said, "no baby, no", he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs where he saw Dave making coffee, Dave smiled and said, "Happy New Year Morgan".

Derek said, "she's gone, they're gone", he said, "who's gone"?, he said, "Penelope and the girls, they're gone", he said, "did you have a fight"?, he said, "no, we had the most amazing night and then I woke up and she's. they're gone". He took a deep breath and said, "Dave can I borrow your jet"?, he said, "definitley, you need to go get kitten and the girls and bring them home where they belong".

Dave grabbed his cell and dialed a number and a few minutes later Derek smiled as Dave said, "get packed, the jet will be ready when you get there", he said, "thanks Dave". Dave said, "hurry up boy", Derek laughed as he ran up the stairs to pack a bag, he ran into the kitchen a few minutes later and said, "a cab, I need a cab"  
and then he heard a horn blow.

Dave said, "you're cab's waiting", he said, "please let momma and the others know what's going on", he nodded his head and said, "will do Morgan", he picked up his bags and said, "wish me luck". Dave smiled and said, "good luck, now go and get your girls", he smiled and said, "we'll be back" and then Dave watched as Derek ran toward the front door.

When Derek climbed into the back of the cab the driver said, "where to"?, Derek said, "the airport", the man smiled as he pulled away from the mansion and as they headed down the driveway Derek said, "I'm coming baby girl, I'm coming.

THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY (SHE SAYS AS SHE HIDES BEHIND FURNITURE) THE SEQUEL CALLED CHASING HAPPINESS WILL BE STARTING SOON


End file.
